The White Gladiator
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: This is the sequel to The Rise of The White Disease. Jack finds himself as a participant in a deadly game and also does not remember a lot from what happened to him. But he tries to find his lost memory back while at the same time he struggles to survive in the sadistic and deadly game he is in. KodixDusty aleuxoc sabaxoc oc'sxoc's warning mentioning of dog fight and mild violence!
1. Team red

**Chapter 1 Team red:**

**A few days after the events of The Rise of The White Disease Arena sleeping quarters:**

The arena's sleeping barracks were dark and not very clean and they were quite cold as well but if the cold really was a bad thing Jack did not know. True it is not pleasant but it did work when you had a headache from the fighting or the training or of another job that they would let you do here.

Jack had woken up a day or two ago and some other dogs had told him that he was brought in three days ago. The first day they had left him alone but the second day they had started his training and that was not a pleasant training. When he woke up he had asked. "am I in hell?"

The dogs had replied. "See for yourself if you find this hell". First Jack hadn't understood it but now he understood it very well. The training was hard, The survival chances were one to 100 and the food was aw full. Jack didn't remember a lot anymore from what happened before he woke up here.

And he couldn't care less what had happened before now because all that mattered was the present and the future. Why you might ask? Because the present and the future decided if he would live or die. He had woken up with a collar around his neck with a small tube attached to it.

The dogs had told him that in the tube you would get a paper and on that paper they would write. The amount of kills you had, the punishments you had got and how many times you had gotten them, Which treatments you had gotten and so on. The point was that when this game would start things would get a lot worse for Jack that was all he knew.

He looked around his cell a little bit. He shared the cell with a couple of other dogs. Their names were Storm(light-brown Golden retriever), Big Max(white Pyrenean mountain dog), Prof (white with black spots Pyrenean Mastiff), Hunter (black German shepherd) and Runner (black-white husky). They were quite friendly and unlike other dogs they hadn't made fun of him being a hybrid or an albino.

The first thing that Jack had noticed when he looked around was that there were only males. When he had asked why there were only males. Prof had responded "There are only males here because they use the females for breeding. If you fight good enough then they let you have fun with one." Jack had been disgusted by that thought not only did they expect him to fight and kill now they also wanted him to rape a female.

Jack had made up his mind he would not rape a female no matter what they did. "If I die here. Then let it at least be with my dignity." Jack thought in himself. He saw Big Max coming over to him and he heard him say. "How is it going Jack?"

"If you forget the fact that I am trapped here, be forced to kill and they expect me to perhaps rape someone and become victim of their sadistic punishment then I am doing ok." Jack said.

"Yes, I agree. They are quite good in making death look better than life but there is one blind spot to that treatment." Big Max said.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked curiously.

"That you can die whenever you want." Big Max responded.

"Yes, That's at least somewhat comforting." Jack answered. "When is the first fight actually?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I heard them say that they will tell who is in who's team after today's training." Big Max responded.

Jack was quiet for a while until he saw some guards that opened the cell and said. "Okay, All of you out it's training time."

"Here we go again guys!" Storm said before going as first one out followed by the others.

**Training court:**

Jack and the others arrived at the training court and saw a lot of dogs doing different kind of exercices by example a couple of dogs were wearing a harness that was bound to a rope that was attached to some weights. The dogs needed to get the weights to the highest point and after that they needed to start again.

A few other dogs were running a couple of others were doing a obstacle course others were fighting training dummies and others were fighting with each other and a lot more.

He and his cell mates were lead towards a sled with weights on and were bound to it. Jack was the lead dog not that it mattered a lot because the purpose of the exercice was to get the sled as far as possible. Sounds easy right but it is not with 1000 pound(453,59 kg) attached to the sled.

After what seemed like a eternity the man in charge made them stop and untied them from the sled and gave them a short pause of 8 minutes.

"Is it me or do they put more weights on that stupid sled?" Hunter asked while patting heavly.

"I honestly wouldn't know but it feels like I am carrying Big Max!" Runner said while laughing.

"Hey, That was under the belt. Like the humans say." Big Max said while laughing.

"You first need to find a belt before he can hit you under it." Prof said while giving Big Max a friendly smile.

"Do you guys have any news over the team's for the fights?" Storm asked.

"Last thing I heard. They would tell the teams after today's training." Big Max said.

"I hope I am with you guys." Runner said.

The others agreed with him and then they were called again to get to the next exercice. This time it was the harness with the weights. first was Jack and Storm. When the two were in the harness their supervisor went to get something.

"Want to do who can get the weight to the top as first?" Storm asked.

"Sure, I need to regain my honour anyway after you decided to make me fall on my face before those females.

"Oh, yes I remember your facial expression was priceless when you found out those girls had seen you trip." Storm said while having trouble to not break out laughing. causing Jack to frown a little bit.

"You two are truly amazing even before you guys need to pull big weights you guys find something to laugh about." Prof said.

"That's exactly how Stormy and I are other people would concentrate on the weights we find something to laugh about instead." Jack replied.

Their supervisor had come back and signalled the two to start pulling. Both Jack and Storm needed to give everything they had but eventually Jack managed to get the weight to the top as first with Storm closely behind him with a couple of seconds difference.

The two were untied out of the harness and Big Max and Prof went next and as last ones Runner and Hunter. The rest of the morning the did various amount of exercices. When it was lunch time they were directed back to their cell. Two men came through the hallways with a car with a couple of barrels with what looked like some brown substance with meat balls and beans in it. The dogs lined up and allowed one of the man to grab the tube attached to their collar and look on the paper. After that he gave the dogs one by one a full bowl of the substance

They had told Jack that they did that to see which dogs where allowed full provision, who were punished to half provision or who weren't allowed to eat at all during a certain time period as a punishment.

Jack started eating the substance and that it wasn't high quality food or even quality that was allowed to be given to refugee camps was very quick clear. "I better do not get Diarrhea from this food!" Jack thought in himself.

"Isn't it lovely that they give us some high quality meat offal!" Hunter said sarcastically.

"I am so happy that you made that statement after it was already in my stomach!" Big Max said.

The dogs were talking for about an hour until the dog were once again leaded towards the training court.

**Training court:**

The dogs were once again in the training court. Watching some other dogs while walking over towards the obstacle course.

"Well, This looks like fun!" Prof said sarcastically.

"Is there anything that isn't fun in this place?" Jack asked sarcastically earning him some chuckles from the others.

The dogs arrived at the obstacle course which existed out of some trees you needed to walk over, Some nets you needed to crawl under, some obstacles you needed to jump over and a few tunnels.

Runner went first followed by Hunter, Jack, Prof, Storm and lastly Big Max.

"I hate that course big time it isn't build for big dogs like me." Big Max complained.

"I am with Big Max on this one" Prof said.

"And those weights aren't meant for dogs with a bone structure like mine." Runner complained.

"We have one thing in common beside us being awesome dogs." Storm said.

"And that is?" Hunter asked curiousy.

"We all have shitty humor." Storm said while laughing.

This caused the others to break out laughing and immediately all the dogs that were in the training court looked at them like they were nuts.

"It seems we all also posses the ability to make our self look like complete idiots." Jack added causing him and the others to break out laughing once again.

**Sleeping area:**

"Well, I always say nothing better than a good laugh." Big Max said proudly.

"Well, laughing we have done plenty today. I am amassed at the amount of stuff we managed to laugh about today." Runner said.

"I agree with him." Jack said.

The dogs saw that the guys with the food cart where coming once again this time with a brown substance with little pieces of meat in it.

When the dogs had each their bowl with the substance Hunter suddenly said. "Well, This looks like Diarrhea!"

"HUNTER!" All the other dogs yelled.

"Thanks for pointing that out before this stuff was in my stomach." Prof said.

The dogs ate the substance trying to think of other things than Diarrhea while eating but how good they also tried. You could read from their faces when they succeeded into that and when the thought of Diarrhea came back because of their facial expression that went from despair to pure horror.

When after what seemed like an eternity everyone managed to eat up their food. They all laid down waiting for someone to tell them the teams after a while suddenly they heard two man coming their way.

The men stopped by each cell and gave the dogs inside new collars.

When the men arrived at the dogs cell. The first man said. "Good these guys will be excellent for team red." "Okay!" The second man said while pulling out some red collars that the two man put on the dogs while replacing their old ones before continuing to the other cell's.

"Well, We are team red it seems." Runner said enthusiastic.

"Finally a collar that fits with my eyes." Jack said earning him some chuckles from the others.

"Oh yeah red team man. I love the sound of it Red team!" Big Max said.

"Yeah, We are the red team and we are going to win this game!" Hunter said.

"Okay, Then let's make a deal no matter what happens we have each others back alright?" Storm said.

The others agreed to that and laid their paws on each other.

The rest of the evening the dogs talked a bit to each other before falling asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello people Here is the first chapter of the sequel of The Rise of The White Disease. I would like to ask you guys to please review the story and then i will try and upload as often as possible because i am also working on Undead trouble so expect one day a chapter for undead trouble and the day after that a chapter for The White Gladiator.**


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 2 Let the games begin:**

**Sleeping quarters arena around 6:00 A.M. in the morning 3 days later:**

**HujoehHujoehHujoeh!**

All the dogs immediately were awake and two men of with the food cart came driving in.

"Blasted sirens and above that there were these annoying lights too that were turning 360 degrees and gave an orange light." Jack thought in himself while slowly but surely getting up from the stones he slept on and made his way over to the place you were supposed to sit so they could check your food paper like Jack referred to it.

When he had gotten his food. This time it existed out of some tasteless brown dog chunks.

"Goddamnit like this place wasn't worse enough they need to wake us up with sirens and light up now." Prof said angry.

Things had become hectic two days ago. Dogs had been arriving with their trainers and people had started making their camps outside the arena. Not without a reason. The game would officialy start today over a few hours the openings ceremony would start. Then tomorrow the first fights would start.

"Why do they need to wake us up at six A.M. I mean come on six freaking A.M. it is barely even light outside!" Runner complained after he was done eating he laid himself back down and closed his eyes.

Storm saw this and stepped with his paw hard on Runner's tale.

"AWH! Why did you do that?!" Runner yelled while jumping in the air from pain.

"Because sleeping time is over sleepyhead." Storm said with a friendly voice.

Runner made a silent curse and decided to sit.

"So what do we do now?" Hunter asked curiously.

"We wait on them to say what to do." Jack said while nodding to some men that stood in the corridor.

**Training court:**

Long they didn't needed to wait they were leaded to the training court were they did the obstacle course again and pulled the 1000 pound heavy sled again.

**Sleeping quarters:**

After about two hours of training they were lead back into their cell.

"Why do you think we only got two hours of training?" Jack asked.

"They probably are busy with preparations for the openings ceremony and I bet for it that they are going to make us up for the games over a few hours." Big Max said.

"A shame we have nothing but the pleasure to know you were right to bet for." Runner said.

"Yeah, And they better don't make me look like a clown." Jack said.

"No worries Jack they don't need to do anything anymore for that to happen. You did a fine job making yourself look like a clown youself." Prof said causing him and the others minus Jack to break out laughing.

"Very funny. Will you guys ever forget that incident?" Jack asked embarrassed while remembering how he tripped in front of those females.

"Don't count on it!" Storm managed to say while laughing his ass off remembering that moment as well.

After a little while everyone managed to stop laughing. They talked for a while until suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. Two men slid open the bars of their cell and gave them a sign to get out.

When they were out they followed the men through a labyrinth of hallways and after a while they arrived at a double door which they went through.

**Dressing room:**

They saw a a lot of tables were dogs were sitting up, They saw bathtubs and clothes but what they looked at the most were the females. There were a lot of females from different races and colors.

"Am I in heaven?" Runner asked while looking with open mouth to the females

"Nope, just the better part of hell!" Big Max answered while also looking with open mouth at some females.

All the guys were now just staring at the females until they were motioned to move again.

"Damn, There are some pretty females here!" Big Max said.

"That's the least you can say. You saw those husky's. I mean wow!" Runner said.

"I don't care. I had my eyes on those golden retrievers or those Labradors." Storm said.

Jack just looked a bit like he was daydreaming. The others noticed it and Hunter said. "Sorry that there aren't any wolf hounds to you know hit on.

"That's the worst part about my amnesia. I don't even known if I have a girlfriend or a mate or someone I loved or if I even ever had one. But I can't look to another woman knowing that perhaps somewhere out there. There is someone I have already given my loyalty to. Someone who is waiting on me or if that someone has passed away already." Jack said sadly.

The others felt pity for him not only was he stuck here. This guy didn't even know what he would lose if he would die here. Storm had accepted his fate that he may die here. Why? Because he knew he had no one anymore out there in the world but Jack didn't know this. He couldn't comfort himself that way.

"Listen man, I don't know anything about you but if I were you. I would act like there was no one waiting out there. Why? Because if you act that way you at least die if you should die. You die while making the best of it instead of thinking of people out there that perhaps aren't there." Big Max said trying to give Jack a bit of advice.

Jack nodded his head in response and said. "You are right. If there are people out there who care for me then this is not the time to think about them. First we need to get out of here and then I can focus on finding the truth." Jack said.

"That's the spirit. We get out of here and then we help you find your memory back." Hunter said. The others nodded in agreement.

"You guy really want to help me find back my memory after we get out of here?" Jack asked hopeful.

"Yep, Last time I checked there is no one waiting for me outside the arena." Storm said.

"Neither on me." Big Max said.

"Same here." Runner said.

"All alone too" Prof said.

"Looks like we have something else in common . No one waiting for me either." Hunter said.

"Thanks guys." Jack said.

"Don't mention it but make sure we get to see some cool things when we follow you." Runner said.

Making Jack smile and say. "You bet I will let you guys see some cool things!"

By now they had arrived by some bathtubs and they were signalled to jump in. So they did and they all were bathed.

"I hate this. I am going to get fluffy because of this water!" Big Max and Prof complained.

"I would enjoy this because I have the feeling that this is going to be our last bath for a long time." Jack said.

When they were done with bathing and they were dried. Jack saw Big Max and Prof hadn't lied they looked like giant bushes now but they weren't the only ones only Storm and Hunter didn't look like bushes.

"Well, This is just great I look like a walking bush in a room full of females!" Runner complained.

"You need to complain look at me I am looking like a bigger bush than you!" Big Max complained.

Then the dogs were lead to tables were they needed to jump on for their clothes.

A male man came over to him with a tape measure and started measuring him. When he was done he got some clothes and came back. He had a white cape with him with a hood attached to it. The man started putting the cape on Jack. The cape felt comfortable and warm.

When the man saw the cape was good he picked up a white mask and started attaching it to Jack's face. The mask went over his entire face but Jack was still able to open and close his jaws with it so he could still bite an opponent. When the man saw it was good he took the cape back off Jack and went to get something else.

When he came back. The man had what Jack thought would need to be body armor. But it was once again white but this time it had a red drawing on it. When the man came closer Jack could see the drawing better and saw it was a red drawing of his head that looked like it was ready to attack something.

The man put it on Jack and Jack felt that it was surprisingly light. The armor was white beside the red drawing and some metal spikes which when he saw the spikes. He prayed he wouldn't need to fight against opponents with the armor on too often. When the man saw it fitted him good he took the armor and the mask both back off and allowed Jack to go back to the others.

He saw them all waiting and asked. "You guys got some armor too?"

"Yep and a mask too." Runner said. The others agreed.

A couple of females came by with them was a brown-white husky with blue eyes and when Runner saw her his mouth dropped. She gave him a friendly smile while walking past him.

"Looks like Runner found himself a suitable mate." Big Max said while laughing.

"Where are you talking about." Runner said trying to act like he didn't knew what was going on.

"Oh please when you saw her your mouth would have hit the floor if it could." Hunter said.

"So what if I hit on her not that it matters a lot I probably never get so close to her anymore alive in any case." Runner said sadly.

"Come on bro. six dogs survive this game they say so you could be one of them." Prof said.

"Yeah, My chances are what one on hundred. I am not winners material." Runner said sadly.

"Hey, Come on everyone has the same odds to survive and from the little time that I know you are winner material." Storm said.

"You really think so?" Runner asked.

"I know so!" Storm said. The others agreed with him and Runner started smiling again.

"Thanks guys for believing in me. Not many people believed in me besides you guys." Runner said by now they had been placed back into their cell.

"Don't sweat it not many people besides you guys have been nice to me." Storm said.

"Yeah, To me neither because I am completely black instead of brown with black spots." Hunter said.

"Others weren't nice to me either because I always was the biggest guy." Big Max said.

"Same here." Prof said.

"I don't remember a lot of my earlier life but I remember people calling me Albino and red-eyed monster/freak and half breed. So yeah people weren't nice to me neither." Jack said.

"Another thing we have in common. We all were outcasts." Prof said as they all started laughing because of them having so many things in common.

When it was time for lunch they did the same thing as always. They lined up and gave the man who came checking their food paper free passage to the tube after that they each got a bowl full of a few meat chunks that for the first time tasted to meat.

When they were done they got signalled to get out of their cell and back to the dressing room.

**Dressing room:**

Jack was given his white cape and mask but he saw that they had drawed a red eye on his mask in the middle of his forehead. They put on the cape and mask and lead him back to the others he saw them wearing capes and mask as well.

Storm was wearing a light-brown cape and a light-brown mask also with a red eye in the middle of his forehead, Big max was wearing also a white cape and a white mask with a red eye in the middle of his forehead, Prof was wearing a white with black spot cape and a white mask with black snout and a red eye in the middle of his forehead, Hunter was wearing a black cape and a black mask with a red eye on the middle of his forehead and Runner was wearing a white cape but with black spots on it and a white mask with a black part that went from the middle of his snout to his forehead and with everything under white with a red eye on the middle of his forehead.

"You guys look awesome!" Jack said.

"You too man!" Runner said.

**Arena**

Then they were lead into a dark hallway with a lot of dogs in them after a while two big wooden doors in front went open and the dogs started going through them.

When Jack and the others went through they were speechless in front of them was a huge arena with wooden tribunes that were seperated from the arena by metal fences and those tribunes were full of people all cheering.

Jack looked around and saw that the arena was simulating a terrain with sand and debris. There were multiple doors probably to allow different teams at once to enter. The dogs were lead into a circle around the entire arena while they were cheered for by the people on the tribunes.

Then after two rounds they were lined up to what seemed like the VIP lounge in it was a big chair and on the chair sat a big man looking at the dogs and started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen today we are here in order to celebrate the tenth edition of our yearly games. Each year we search for dogs that have a gladiator spirit in them and we take them, we train them to become a worthy gladiator and each year we see plenty of blood but to those who survive will be given their freedom and If they have proven their worth in battle then perhaps we allow them to have some fun with a female or two." The man said.

Jack already shivered from that thought.

"And in the end a few dogs will survive in total six for the fighting challenge and another two can get their freedom with different other challenges. The others will need to search their freedom in the afterlife!" The man said. This caused a huge cheering from the public.

After a fire show all the dogs were allowed to go into a room with the females. The rules were no mating or fighting. All the dogs went over to females except Jack, Storm, Hunter, Runner, Big Max and Prof. Who were just sitting there awkwardly.

"You think we should talk to some females?" Prof asked.

"You want to go first?" Big Max asked.

"No, I am good." Prof quickly said. Then they saw the brown-white husky that Runner was looking at earlier today came over and asked.

"Hey guys how is it going?"

"For now. Still good but I don't know if tomorrow my answer will be the same." Storm responded.

"Yes, I am sorry to hear you guys position." The husky said with sympathy in her voice.

"Don't be you have your own problems I assume from what I hear females are used to breed with." Big Max said.

"Yes, but they haven't found a partner for me and my friends yet and that probably won't happen before the games are over." The husky responded.

The others nodded that they understood.

"What are you guys name's actually?" The husky asked curiously.

"I am Runner." Runner said. "And these guys are Storm, Jack, Big Max, Hunter and Prof. Runner said while pointing at the dog the name belonged to.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you guys. my name is Samantha" The husky said. "But I need to go back to the others." Samantha said.

"The pleasure is ours but I hope I will be able to speak to you again." Runner said.

"Yes, I hope that too. Samantha said before running away.

"Nice girl!" Hunter said.

"That's a keeper. Well, If you ever get her to start with." Big Max said.

"I am sure you will Runner." Jack said.

After a while the dogs were escorted back to their cell and they got a bit of food when they were done eating Jack said.

"You know no matter how it will go tomorrow. I want to let you guys know it is an honor to know you guys and fight next to you guys and if I should die then I am happy it is while fighting with you guys."

"Same here. I might not know you guys for long but I know that you guys have good hearts and I want you guys to know that I am honored to fight with you guys." Storm said.

"Yeah, If tomorrow I go to hell then I am damn happy I did it while fighting next to you guys." Big Max said.

"Same here if tomorrow I go to the other side then let it be while fighting next to you guys." Runner said.

"Yes, I am happy that if I were to die tomorrow I at least do it next to worthy teammates and friends." Hunter said.

"I couldn't agree more. I am not scared to die tomorrow because I can say against my ancestors I died while fighting with my friends." Prof said.

Then everyone formed a circle and put their paws together and said. "If we were to die. Then let it be with you guys who I consider not only my allies but my friends. RED TEAM FOR THE WIN!"

After that the dogs congratulated themselves with their newly formed friendship and partnership. They talked a bit after that until they decided to go to sleep because tomorrow the first battle would be and with that the first deaths.

**Authors note:**

**Well, Here is TheShadowOfZama once again and I am asking you guys once again to review and support the story and until next time.**


	3. Let the madness begin

**Chapter 3 Let the madness begin:**

**Authors note: ****If you guys want to have some music that would be good by the battle scene then i suggest You're going down by sick puppies!**

**Sleeping quarters 6:00 A.M.:**

**HijouhHijouhHijouh...!**

The siren and the light once again did not fail to wake everybody up and the double doors on the end of the corridor opened. Two men with a the food cart came driving through.

Jack and the others once again underwent once again the normal procedure which existed out of sitting in line, waiting on one of the man to check your ration paper and getting a bowl of whatever substance they had with them in those barrels on the cart.

This time Jack saw it existed out of some meat chunks that for once did actually had a pleasant taste but Jack knew why they now gave them some decent food. For some of them this would be their final meal. Today not everyone would make the night. Today was the first fight and with that the first day he would kill for entertainment rather than survival.

"Showtime starts around ten A.M. men so I would prepare yourself for it!" One of the man who had driven the food cart yelled when he had given all the dogs their food before leaving the corridor with his partner and the cart.

"So, today is the big day huh." Runner said depressed.

"It does look that way." Jack said emotionless.

"No point into being sad now. Perhaps we could think of some kind of strategy." Storm proposed.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the way I see it Big Max and Prof would do well against the muscular dogs." Storm said.

Everyone agreed.

"Runner and Hunter are the fast once so they could act as a decoy or as a reinforcement for those who are in trouble or to take down the ones we can't get." Jack said.

The others agreed to this as well.

"Jack is quite fast as well!" Runner said.

"Yeah, i agree with that!" Hunter said.

"Jack and Storm should act as holding forces. Most other teams have more big guys than us. They perhaps can't take them down but they can hold them off of Big Max and Prof until those are done with their opponents." Hunter said.

"That is a good idea. What do you think Storm. Want to fight some big guys?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, i think I can do that." Storm said.

"Good so we now have a strategy. Big Max and Prof are the attackers, Me and Hunter are the decoy and reinforcements and Jack and Storm are the holding forces." Runner summed up.

"That sound like a decent plan to me." Jack said.

The others agreed to that and waited until they were brought to the arena after a while they heard footsteps their way. The cell was unlocked and they were signalled to step outside and they were brought towards the arena.

**Arena around 10:00 A.M.:**

They heard the cheering, the happiness of the people but what they heard the best was their own heart beating it was beating so fast Jack thought it would explode. They sat behind the wooden door that gave access to the arena. Behind these door was the place either they or their opponents would find their death today.

Jack saw Runner was pale. "That's not strange. seeing he might die there." Jack thought.

"You will do fine Runner." Jack said.

Runner looked at him and gave him a grate full look and said. "Thanks Jack. You can count on me. All of you!"

"Whatever happens no one abandons a teammate okay?" Storm said.

Everyone agreed to that.

Then the doors slowly but surely started opening and Hunter asked. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded their head signalling that they were.

"Then let's do this!" Big Max said before the dogs started moving in the arena. They looked around and saw that the arena was full and with that they meant completely full. There weren't enough seats to give everybody a place to sit so people stood everywhere they could.

To the other side they saw the other dogs. It looked like they had yellow collars.. "Red team versus Yellow team." Jack thought.

The man in the VIP lounge started talking and said. "Like you know only six participants will survive the fighting games and another two can earn their freedom with other tasks. I will give a bit more information. The dogs will get one point each kill they get. The first one to 10 kills will win his freedom unless there are others dogs on the same moment with the same amount of point. Then the winner of that match will be the lucky one and the others will join the others in the afterlife."

"And so there will be a few mile stones where dogs can earn their freedom. The last surviving dog will get the title of Ultimate Gladiator but this title will not only be achieved by fighting but by fighting while also getting weakened on various ways. This system is difficult to win seeing there is not a single one who has survived it until now so perhaps this year we will be blessed with an ultimate Gladiator or perhaps not. That we can only see. **NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN! **The man yelled.

After his speech a loud cheering and applause broke out from the tribunes and the match was officially started.

Jack looked at their opponents of yellow team and saw the team existed out of a great Dane, two Malamutes and three Greater Swiss Mountain dogs.

This was a good example of a team with more heavy caliber dogs then of what their own team existed. Runner was a Husky but he was not muscular unlike their opponents just like Hunter. He relied more on speed than on muscles what now would make things tricky.

Jack saw Hunter and Runner both started running in circles around some opponents and Hunter managed to let a Malamute chase him and Runner did the same thing with one of the Greater Swiss Mountain dogs.

Big Max and The Great Dane started charging to each other and clashed with each other.

Prof and one of the Malamutes also clashed and started battling. Jack saw another Malamute trying to help the other Malamute into double teaming Prof but Jack intercepted him halfway and he heard a big BAM! when Jack charged straight into the Malamutes side. The hit caused the Malamute to fall on his side and Jack to trip over the downed Malamute both dogs quickly crawled back on their paws and looked to each other before the Malamute charged at Jack.

Jack did no attempt to dodge but simply used his claws to attack the dogs face. The power of his hit caused the Malamute to stop his own charge and look a bit to the ground before looking up again revealing that Jack had made a hole in his cheek.

"You are going to pay for that!" the Malamute said before spitting out some blood and charging at Jack again.

This time Jack countered the Malamutes charge with his own charge causing another loud BAM! to sound but this time Jack bite in the Malamutes right hind leg but he felt the Malamutes teeth dig themself in his back but Jack did not release instead he decided to start pulling causing chunks of flesh to come from the leg. The dogs released him with a scream of pain and Jack released his hind leg which was now full of blood.

The Malamute used his claws to try and keep Jack on a distance while limping backwards but Jack knew that if he let the Malamute escape now the Malamute would have more chance dealing a big amount of damage to Jack.

Jack did not like killing if it wasn't for food but now he had no choice so he charged at the dog for the kill. Jack saw in the Malamutes eyes pure agony. The Malamute looked around and saw his teammates couldn't help him. The dogs that were chasing behind Hunter and Runner were in a fight with those two. Runner and Hunter tried to prevent them from helping their teammates by attacking them each time they put their backs towards them.

Jack charged at the Malamute. The Malamute tried to catch the charge but his wounded leg combined with the force of the charge caused him to lose his balance and fall. Jack did not waste anytime. He grabbed the left foreleg of the Malamute where the Malamute tried to claw him with. With his teeth and bite deep in it causing the Malamute to scream in pain but Jack did not let the Malamute suffer for long he quickly released his foreleg and planted his teeth in the Malamutes neck and with a heavy jerk of his neck he broke the Malamutes neck thus ending it's suffering.

Jack looked at the lifeless body of the Malamute and said silently. "Sorry, it needed to end like this. I hope you find peace in the afterlife." before turning around and looking to the others. To his relief everyone had won their battle only Runner was still busy with the final attack. When he was done the Greater Swiss Mountain dog that fought Runner lied death in the ring.

Jack saw that Runner also said his goodbyes to the death dog and a loud cheering and applause broke out from the tribune.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Team Red are the winners of this fight now let's give them some big ass applause!" A voice suddenly said.

The dogs were standing awkwardly in the arena with the corpses of their fallen opponents while the people cheered at them before the doors opened and they were signalled to go out of the arena.

**Medical center:**

The dogs had been brought to what seemed like a medical station where they were examined from top to toe.

They had all gotten an injection but they had no idea were the injection was meant for.

"You would think they give about us wouldn't you?" Big Max said sarcastically.

"The only thing they care about is not falling without gladiators before the finales." Prof said.

Jack saw they came to him with a bottle and some bindings and started doing some substance from the bottle on his wounds he had on his back.

The moment the substance hit his wounds. He felt it was stinging extremely hard so hard he almost fell on his belly from the pain but it stayed by him cramping his legs a bit.

When the doctor was done doing the substance on his wounds he started doing some bindings around Jack "To keep the wounds clean." Jack thought.

He saw the others also had some bindings Storm and Big Max had some around their necks, Hunter had one on his back as well and Prof and Runner had them around their foreleg Prof around his left foreleg and Runner around his right foreleg.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked.

"We will live but man am I happy to see you guys still alive!" Big Max said.

"I am happy to see everyone alive as well!" Hunter said.

"Couldn't imagine myself now with one or more of you guys death!" Prof said.

"Yeah, I nearly wanted to hug you guys after I saw you guys were all still alive!" Runner said enthusiastic.

"I am glad as well to see everyone alive and kicking as well!" Storm said.

"Same here!" Jack said.

The dogs were brought back to their sleeping quarters for lunch.

**Sleeping quarters around 00:10 P.M.:**

The dogs had gotten their food and the quality of the food had gone down already.

"You would think they would have some leftovers from breakfast wouldn't you?" Storm said.

"I indeed thought that but I also thought that I would most likely not get them." Runner responded.

This time their food existed out of some liquid substance that looked like a brown soup with some kind of meat chunks floating in it and they had gotten some bread that was extremely hard

"Hey guards, i think that you forgot to give us a saw to actually be able to get this bread into little pieces!" Big Max yelled causing the others to start laughing

"Don't you forget something Big Max? You can't use a saw." Jack said while trying to stop laughing.

"I would at least have some more chance getting this bread into my stomach." Big Max replied.

Jack needed to admit trying to bite something of this bread took a lot of energy and trying to swallow it hurt a bit because it was so hard that even his spittle didn't seem to loosen it much.

"Goddamnit! They can stick this bread were the sun doesn't shine for all I care but I am not going to eat this cement!" Runner said after he spit out the piece of bread he had in his mouth followed by the others.

"What do we actually need to do the rest of the day?" Storm suddenly asked.

"I don't know but I think we will get to hear that soon enough." Prof said.

The dogs needed to wait for about fifteen minutes before they got an answer on that question.

After fifteen minutes they together with the dogs from the other cell's got leaded towards the training court where they needed to do a variety of exercices.

**Training court around 1:00 P.M.:**

"Pull guys come on PULL!" Jack yelled.

"What do you think I am doing? Mating?" Runner yelled.

"Mating my ass. Even with mating you don't groan this much!" Hunter yelled.

"You say that from experience?" Storm asked.

"Not from personal but let's just say I heard it more than enough." Hunter said while groaning.

Everyone groaned as they pulled the thousand pound sled over the snow covered ground when suddenly they heard a whistle signalling them to stop.

"Thanks the gods!" Prof said while patting intense.

"Yes, Thank those guys on the other side indeed!" Storm said while also patting intense.

The dog were in the mean time freed from the harnesses and they got five minutes rest.

Everyone laid down in the snow.

"The one that invented that exercice should be hit in the cross!" Jack said.

"I couldn't agree more to that statement!" Big Max said.

Jack looked around a bit just like he did the first day. When he was searching for a way out but once again he saw the fence and the wall both just as well maintained as the other so he didn't needed to hope on a weak point he could take advantage of.

Jack knew that thee was a way to escape somewhere in this complex but he was sure of it that that way was not here. It stayed quiet the rest of their little break until they were signalled to get moving again.

You think they will go easy on us the rest of the training?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"Don't bet on it." Runner said.

The dogs were forced to start running on a course after about fifteen minutes of running they were allowed to stop but the break they had hoped for didn't came instead there were bound some bags filled with a few weights on their back.

When everyone had his weight the dogs were signalled to once again start running for ten minutes. Those ten minutes were for Jack and the others probably the worst in their entire life.

When they were done. The bags were gotten off of them and they were allowed to rest for fifteen minutes.

"This kind of training should not be allowed!" Storm exclaimed.

"I doubt this kind of stuff is legal to start with." Jack said.

"Yeah, i have such a feeling too." Prof said.

The dogs were forced to train for a while longer but because they had fought today they were allowed to stop earlier than the others. When they were brought back to their cell's they saw a couple of females walking by where Samantha was one of. Unfortunately for Runner they weren't allowed to chat so he just kept on walking but he did smile at her and she smiled back.

"She hits on you." Big Max said.

"How do you know that?" Runner asked.

"The way she looked of course." Big Max responded.

Runner felt himself extremely happily but made sure to not let the others notice it to much and said. "That's not really something you can really give me certainty with."

"That's true. That's something only she can." Big Max said.

**Sleeping quarters:**

The dogs were brought back to their cell and were waiting for their food after a little while they saw the other dogs come back from training and waited for diner time.

When diner came the same procedure was repeated and this time they got some raw flesh which Jack did not know from which animal it came but for now he did not want to know.

The flesh was ok. It was not great but it was much better then the brown substances they mostly got. They also gave them a bit of fresh clear water which Jack and the others gratefully started drinking from. The water did make them go to the bathroom but there was a bathroom (a place outside which you could access through a doggy door where you could do what you needed to do).

The only thing Jack hated about going outside was that their toilet in any case was on a place with a lot of air ventilation making it quite cold to do your need. But you could do it any time you wanted so that was something right.

"Life sucks for me but at least I have some good friends here but I do ask my self what my life was like before I ended up here. Blasted amnesia, why me? Why did I need to get amnesia and why such a big amnesia?" Jack thought in himself but quickly decided that he would not get any answers tonight so he decided to talk for a bit to the others until they all fell a sleep.

All praying that they would survive another day.

**Authors note:**

**Hello people for those who want to know why I did not update undead trouble the answer is simple I had a party yesterday and I keep following the schedule and today was The White Gladiator so tomorrow you can expect a chapter for Undead trouble normally seen. Please review!**


	4. Runner's freedom

**Chapter 4 Runner's freedom:**

**Sleeping quarters a week later****:**

**HijouhHijouhHijouh!**

The sirens once again started sounding and the light in the walls started burning. Just like all the others days it did not lose it's effect. The dogs were now awake within seconds.

Jack already sat on his spot where he needed to sit so they could check his ration paper. He saw the men with the carts once again coming down the corridor and jack asked himself what kind of food they had this time with them. Long he did not need to wait for an answer.

This time the food consisted out of meat chunks with beans and a brown sauce. Jack ate it up but to his disappointment the food that had seemed a little bit tasteful was just as tasteful as a dead rat would have been if they had given him that.

There was a pleasant atmosphere in the cell's. Why? you might ask because today was the first milestone fight or with other words the first fight where a dog could win his freedom. His teammates were nervous everyone had the required amounts of kills but only one of each team was allowed to participate so today one of them would either win his freedom or die but no matter which of those two it was. That person would need to leave the team.

Everyone was looking awkwardly no one wanted to bring the topic on but it was a topic that they would need to discuss sooner or later. "Who will it be?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked to the floor. Jack hadn't said over what he talked but everyone knew over which topic it went.

"I won't leave the team just yet." Big Max said firmly.

"I don't know why but it feels like I need to stay for a while longer." Jack said.

"I am staying too you guys need all the muscles you guys can get." Prof said.

"I am staying too so it is either Hunter or Runner." Storm said.

Runner and Hunter looked at each other and then looked to the floor.

"Runner It is your own choice but perhaps you should take this chance to get your freedom." Storm proposed.

"I can't abandon you guys." Runner said.

"You won't abandon us. We are all going to get out of here but I want you to find a place to stay somewhere where it is safe and close to the arena so we can watch the others getting their freedom." Storm said.

"Hunter what do you think of this plan?" Runner asked unsure.

"I think you should do it. I will stay and sit my time and then I will come too." Hunter said.

"Then that is what I will do. Listen guys I am honored to know you guys and I want to let you know that no matter what happens in the arena I will do everything what I can to get out of here and do what you guys ask from me." Runner said.

"I am sure you will do that." Big Max said while giving him a friendly hit on his back.

Well, This is your goodbye party so let's make the best of it shall we?" Hunter said.

The others nodded in agreement and the rest of their time together they decided to have pleasant conversations, played some games and told them what they hoped on doing when they got out of this game.

"I always wanted to travel through Alaska." Hunter said.

"Yes, I always hoped I would find some nice girl and some friends and travel around with them." Big Max said.

"That's exactly what I want as well." Prof said.

"I honestly never thought about settling myself with a girl. I never came close to a girl before I met Samantha. I can't even remember the last time I talked to a female before you know Samantha." Storm said.

"Why is that?" Runner asked curiously.

"I was always the one no one wanted around. The males didn't like me for some reason and the females always were around a male or in group and I never had the courage to speak to them. The only reason I spoke to Samantha was because you guys were around, she was alone and I knew that she had no interested into a more intimate relationship with me and I could tell that she had no evil in mind." Storm said.

"So you are actually scared of girls is that it?" Runner asked but it was more a statement than a question.

"I can fight them in a battle just as easy as guys but in conversation I am just dead scared from them." Storm said sadly.

"Yes, woman can be quite scary creatures that is true so there is no shame in that." Jack said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys you guys are the best friends I have ever had well actually the only ones I ever had." Storm said.

"And you Jack what are your plans when you out of here?" Prof asked curiously.

"My plans are searching back my memory and seeing cool stuff I guess I don't really have anything else planned." Jack said.

The others nodded that they understood and then they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Looks like this is were our ways temporarily separate but I see you guys outside again." Runner said while heading out of the cell.

"The others wished him the best of luck.

**Arena:**

There he was. Runner stood alone in the box before the two doors that gave access to the arena. They had given him his mask .

He prayed to whoever wanted to listen on the other side that he would win or that his death would be quick and painless. Then the doors opened and Runner started walking in the arena that was once again completely full.

He looked to the other side of the arena and saw a big brown-white Malamute coming towards him.

The malamute started charging towards him and Runner started charging towards the Malamute but on the last moment right before they clashed Runner let himself slide over the ground causing the Malamute to trip over Runner.

Runner quickly stood back up but the Malamute was quite fast as well and nearly got Runner's tail but Runner managed to roll over so the Malamute missed his attack. He quickly got back up and clawed the Malamute that was still trying to get back on his hind legs neck but the Malamute made a small jump so he was now clashing with Runner. The two dogs stood on their hind legs and the Malamute tried to push Runner on his back and tried to bite in Runner's neck but because one of his attacks failed Runner managed to bite in his ear. The Malamute started screaming from pain but still kept on pushing.

Runner decided that he needed to get the Malamute off of him and quick because he was loosing this battle. Runner bite so hard on the ear that a piece of ear broke of and the Malamute stopped the push battle they were in and started screaming in pain. The Malamute now only had half of his right ear and it was bleeding badly.

Runner wasted no time and pounced o the Malamutes side and started clawing and biting the Malamutes back which tried to attack Runner's left hind leg. When the Malamute almost had his hind leg Runner used his claw push him to the right so he could catch the Malamutes neck and started biting in it. The Malamute violently tried to throw him off but Runner stubbornly kept holding the Malamutes neck in his mouth and started clawing the Malamutes face with his right claw.

The Malamute rolled over hoping to throw Runner off balance but Runner released the Malamutes neck and now he was on top of the Malamute and started clawing him everywhere he could until the Malamute didn't even try to defend himself anymore and then Runner saw why he wasn't defending himself anymore.

Runner had absolutely beaten the Malamute to pulp. The Malamute was bleeding everywhere and he was laying in a big pool of blood. His opponent was barely conscious anymore. His opponent was defeated and already halfway in the afterlife.

Runner attacked the exposed neck and jerked his neck and he heard a loud crack coming from the now lifeless Malamute. Runner felt himself sick. He had never imagined that he was capable of doing this kind of stuff. He could barely recognize his opponent that was how bad he had beaten the Malamute up.

Runner said a silent prayer for his fallen opponent before walking away from the lifeless body all the while the people cheered at him and suddenly the man in the VIP room spoke up. "Greetings everyone it seems we got one hell of a battle today. We also have our first participant that has earned his freedom so give him a big applause!" A loud applause broke out from the tribunes.

After a little while Runner was signalled to come with some men and he was escorted outside where they lead him into the forest and told him to not come back before leaving him.

**The forest:**

Runner felt himself sick when he remembered the death Malamute but he needed to find some shelter and some food for the night because he needed to watch the arena for whenever the others came free but he had one luck. The men had let him keep the cape and the mask and that cape was quite warm so he at least had some kind of protection against the cold.

Runner walked around for a little bit around the forest until he found a small cave that would be big enough to let everyone fit in when they were free. Food seemed to be a bigger problem to find. Animals weren't in the area with so many humans in the area so he needed to try and get some food from the humans.

That proved to be not really a problem as the arena was build to keep things in and not out so he found a small hole in the wall that lead to a small storage room where bags of dog food was kept.

There was a small mountain of dog food from some kind. Runner tasted a bit from it and to his disappointment the food was just as bad as the food they had gotten in the cell's but it was something so he decided to ate a bit enough to give him a full stomach for tonight but not enough to make the humans suspicious.

He went to the training court and searched for the others after a while he saw them as they were running the obstacle course. When he saw they had a break he came to the fence and looked at them. They saw him and gave him approving nods and started to smile before they were motioned to get moving again.

He went back to his cave and felt himself guilty that he already had escaped and they were still trapped in there but he would make sure he was ready to help them if they needed it when they earned their freedom.

**Sleeping quarters:**

Everyone had been happy to see that Runner was still alive.

"I knew he could do it!" Big Max exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, he is a tough nut to crack knew that from the first time I saw him." Hunter said.

"I knew that he would make it." Storm said.

"Yeah, guy is a lot tougher then he thinks he is." Jack said.

"I fully agree with that statement!" Prof said.

Then they heard the food cart coming and jack said. "Looks like we need to get our asses up to get some shitty food." The others chuckled a bit about his statement and all took their positions.

This time the food consisted out of some kind of sausage that Jack honestly did not mind the taste of. "They are starting to get us some good stuff. Why would that be?" Big Max asked.

"Don't know and for the moment I don't care." Prof replied.

When they were done eating they all laid on the ground happily that for one of the first time their stomach was full of something that they actually wanted to repeat eating.

They waited for a little while until some men came to get them to the training court again.

**Training court:**

"You guys want to know one good thing about this place?" Big Max said while groaning.

"Yes, I am curious what could be good about this place." Prof replied while groaning as well.

"Your not going to get fat here. All the calories you get from the good food you lose again in one training session!" Big Max answered.

"And to think I wasn't fat to start with!" Hunter said while groaning.

"Why are we always the ones who need to use the thousand pound sled?" Jack asked while groaning.

"I wish I had the answer on that question. I truly do." Storm said while groaning.

"Shouldn't they do a few pounds of this thing now Runner is no longer pulling with us?" Big Max asked while letting out loud groans.

"I think that information stand on their list of We don't give a shit!" Hunter said while groaning.

After a few more unbearable minutes they were finally signalled to stop and they all collapsed on the ground the moment they were out of their harnesses.

"I want a lawyer!" Big Max exclaimed.

"Let me see Lawyer Lawyer Lawyer nope I don't see a lawyer here sorry Max." Jack said while looking around.

"Very funny." Big Max said.

The dogs were left alone for a good ten minutes until they were signalled to get moving again. They slowly rose back up their paws and started walking this time they once again got a bag with weights on their back but this time they didn't need to run just walk. Not that that was much better if that walking lasted for an entire hour.

"I remember I once read something about the Roman army. That those legionnaires carried nearly eighty-eight pound(forty kilogram) with them and they marched for nearly an entire day with a few short breaks." Jack said.

"okay, we are not the ones who have the worst training in history but still this training is not fun." Hunter said.

Everyone agreed with that after a good ten more minutes they were allowed to quit for today.

**Sleeping quarters:**

They were brought back to their cell and were waiting for their food.

After quite a while the men once again arrived with the food cart and started doing the normal procedure before giving the dogs their food which this time existed out of rice and some kind of meat sauce but once again the food was back to it's aw full quality. The rice was hard and the meat sauce was to say the least not made with meat from a good quality.

Jack personally doubted the quality of this meat had ever been from a decent quality but the rule here was eat it or leave it and Jack knew that the only thing dumber than eat it was leave it because this meat perhaps would make you sick but if it didn't then it gave you energy.

And energy was something you needed in this place to survive both the fights and the training so he ate it even if by each bite he made he wanted to puke but he kept the puke in his stomach. "You don't let them show any kind weakness because that is exactly what they want you to do." Jack thought in himself.

Jack had promised himself to never quite an exercise they gave him unless that could be done without being seen as a weakness.

After what looked like ages he finally succeeded into eating everything up and keeping it in his stomach.

"Well, that tasted to something I am not going to say because thinking about it already makes me want to puke." Hunter said.

"Thank the gods!" The others said happy that Hunter didn't remind them to what they were all thinking about.

After about fifteen minutes their stomachs started acting normal again. "Looks like I will survive one more day." Jack thought in himself.

They all talked for a while longer over new tactics they could use against future opponents until they decided to go to sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**I know I had promised a chapter of undead trouble but there was a small change of plans. I am reading a book over Rome at the moment and a few fight scenes with gladiators are described so I thought I could use those to get some inspiration for my own fight scenes. I hope it's not to big of a problem and I would like to ask people to review and I want to thank the people who are reviewing.**


	5. Prof's freedom

**Chapter 5 Prof's freedom:**

**Sleeping quarters 3 days later:**

**HijouhHijouhHijouh!**

The sirens once again where singing combined with the lightshow of the lights on the wall. Jack had started to try and look to it from the positive side of things not that it worked all that well but it worked a little bit

Jack hurried himself over to the place where the men expected him to sit when they arrived by the cell. Jack was proud on himself proud that he survived for this long but he was also worried. Jack had never been very handsome with that scar and from the few memories he had left from his childhood he remembered being called scarred-freak so back in the days others didn't find him handsome either.

But that scar was now not the only battle wound he had. Jack found it funny his biggest scar was the one he had gained on the most innocent way just by a little bit to rough playing and these small scars came from fights were he killed the one who caused them in.

Jack had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that the man already checked his ration paper and had given him his food. Jack looked at the brown gunk that was his breakfast. Jack sighed at the tasteless breakfast before he started eating. Jack was grateful it was tasteless. "Better no taste than bad taste." Jack thought sadly.

He was in bad shape well actually he was still in decent shape but it already felt like he was a piece of junk that would fall apart each second. Jack felt himself old and weak but he knew that for now the feeling would only last for about an half hour after he woke up.

The feeling had started the day after Runner left and for now it had lasted only half an hour after Jack woke up but he knew that it was only a matter of time before that feeling would start lasting longer and longer.

He looked to the others and saw that they had trouble as well with their morning stiffness. "You guys okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just a bit stiff that's all it will go over in a few minutes." Storm said.

"Don't worry, I will be fine as well." Big Max said.

Hunter and Prof also said they were fine.

"Good just checking up." Jack said while he already felt his stiffness going away.

"Another milestone today huh?" Prof said.

"Yep, Does look like it." Hunter said.

"So, who wants the honor today?" Storm asked.

Everyone started looking to the floor.

"Come on we can't leave Runner alone out there. Who wants to go keep Runner company" Storm asked.

How attractive the idea of seeing Runner again for everyone also was no one wanted to leave the others alone.

"I think it is only fair if one of you guys go. With Runner gone one of the quick guys of our team is already gone so with me gone you have no fast mobile force anymore." Hunter said.

The others nodded that they understood.

"I think either Prof or Big Max should go because Storm and me are both fast and decent muscular so that balances the team a bit more." Jack said

The others saw in the logic in that statement and Big Max and Prof looked at each other.

"If it's okay then I will go." Prof said.

"Okay, be safe buddy and do Runner the remembrances from me." Big Max said.

"Yes, from us too!" Jack said.

They seemed to have chosen just in time as a few men came over and signalled one dog to follow them.

"See you guys outside again." Prof said.

"Yep, see you and Runner outside again and Good luck Prof." The others said.

"Good luck to you too." Prof said before walking out the cell and walking with the men through the corridors.

**Arena:**

Prof was sitting there listening to the cheers and talks of the humans on the tribunes. He was wearing his black-white mask and was busy saying a small prayer. Funny he was saying a prayer perhaps seeing that his name was Prof and that was not without a reason.

He had always studied some books of humans and watched documentary when he was an outcast. He had lived in a small abandoned shed where he gathered books from all kinds. He needed to admit he had stolen a few books that humans didn't even bother reading after they bought it but a lot he had found in the trash somewhere.

The other dogs of the town bullied him a lot because life was tough for him. Humans had no use for him. The houses weren't too big so a big dog as him would take too much room and they couldn't use him for the sled team because his big build slowed him down too much.

And there were plenty of security dogs in the town so he was otiose. He was of no use and that was how everyone treated him. He was kind but no one liked him, no one trusted him. Children found him kind but there parents didn't like them to play with him because he was wild. He could be a danger.

But it wasn't true. Prof had never hurt a fly before these games and yet back In the days they had already treated him the way he would be treated now when humans knew what he could do but he didn't care he had some good friends now that went through the same thing and now only getting out of here mattered.

The doors slowly opened and Prof walked in the arena where he saw that the tribunes were completely full once again.

He looked at his opponent and saw it was a black Neapolitan Mastiff with other words a tough opponent with equal strenght as Prof. "This is going to be a tough battle!" Prof thought in himself while walking towards the middle of the arena.

The other Mastiff stopped a few metres from Prof and said. "Greetings my fellow Mastiff!"

"Greetings to you too." Prof responded.

"Before we start with this know that this is nothing personal." The Mastiff said.

"Good, this is also nothing personal against you." Prof said before the Mastiff gave him an approving nod and started backing up a bit until he decided that there was enough space between them.

Then the Mastiff charged at Prof and Prof met him about halfway. They both jumped against each other and were trying to push each other on their back by pushing the other while they stood on their hind legs.

Prof and the Mastiff both tried to attack the others face but they kept on missing until the Mastiff suddenly started losing his balance which gave Prof the opportunity to strike at the now distracted Mastiff's chest.

The Mastiff started screaming in pain but he was far from out. The Mastiff used his own mouth to attack Prof's exposed neck and started to bite in it.

Prof's mouth started even putting more pressure on the place he was biting the Mastiff because of the pain he felt in his neck. The pain became worse in his neck and Prof did a tricky stunt. He started jerking his neck in the hope that it would throw his balance of balance.

He hoped it would work because he had bitten his opponent close to his right shoulder so with enough force he could throw his opponent off balance and hopefully get his neck out of his opponent mouth.

It seemed to work as the Mastiff was starting to walk backwards a bit to regain his balance. That was the moment Prof used his entire weight to throw on his opponent causing his opponent to fall on his back.

The Mastiff released Prof's neck while falling but Prof stubbornly held on to the Mastiff's shoulder and when the Mastiff was down he used his right claw to attack the Mastiff's left foreleg. He jerked his opponents shoulder causing his opponent to let out a loud scream of pain.

Prof immediately went in for the kill and attacked his opponents neck. He took the still moving neck in his mouth and jerked it hard until he heard a loud crack sound and his opponent stopped moving.

He backed up a bit and saw the Mastiff now laying in a pool of blood that was slowly getting bigger. "Rest in peace." Prof said silently before turning his back on the death Mastiff.

He was met by a loud applause from the public. He was walking around awkwardly not really sure how to respond on the applause until he was motioned to get moving.

**The forest:**

Here he was in a forest near the arena. The men had first gotten him to the vet who had patched him up. Then they had given him his cape and put his mask back on before leading him into the forest and leaving him.

He walked around for a while until he heard a familiar voice saying. "Hey, Prof how is it going?"

He looked to where the voice came from and started smiling and said. "Runner good to see you again old friend and everything is good for now with me." Prof responded.

Runner saw the bandage on his neck and asked. "Tough fight?"

"You could say that." Prof answered.

"How is it going with you anyway?" Prof asked.

Good, I found a cave big enough for everyone ad an easy accessible food source. My fight was tough but not as tough as yours obviously." Runner said.

"Good, Let's go and see the others to let them know I made it." Prof said.

"Good idea follow me." Runner said before taking off.

**Training court:**

Prof and Runner looked to the others from the other side of the fence and when they saw the others got a break. They started making a bit of noise to get their attention. When the others saw them Runner and Prof gave them a happy smile telling them that everything is alright with them before heading back into the forest.

haha He made it! I knew he would!" Big Max exclaimed happily.

"Never doubted him." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Two out and four to go!" Hunter said happily.

"You guys know I think that trip through Alaska is coming closer and closer." Storm said happily.

Then the dogs were motioned to get moving again.

They were bound to a harness that was attached to a rope with a weight on the other side. The meaning of this exercise was to get the weight to the top of the construction to the pulley and it was a tough job.

Unlike the sled you needed to do this exercise alone and the snow made it quite slippery too and above that you needed to repeat the process several times before the next dog was allowed to pull and if you didn't do it fast enough they would give you electrical shocks.

Jack fortunately for him was still quite strong and managed to do the exercise without too much trouble but there were more unfortunate dogs who got multiple shocks before completing the exercise.

After that exercise he needed to wrestle a bit with his teammates as exercise. He was happy to see that he could hold his ground good against Storm and Hunter and decently against Big Max.

They continued doing various exercises until they were motioned to follow some guards.

**Females relaxing room:**

The four dogs were brought into a big room were a lot of females were laying down and started looking curiously to the four dogs but Jack and the others had no time to look around because they were motioned to keep on moving.

Then they suddenly were motioned to stop and the guards left them alone with the females.

Jack looked at Hunter and Big Max and saw they wee looking curiously to the females. When he looked at Storm however he saw a curious look but behind the curious look Jack saw he was scared.

"He is scared from talking to females and in a room alone with curious females that could indeed be a bad fear to have." Jack thought in himself while giving Storm a supporting look which Storm returned with a grateful one.

The females were looking curious at the bruised dogs. Jack and the others realised that they probably looked horrible. They hadn't bathed for quite a while and the many scars and bruises didn't make them look better.

The four dogs were sitting quite awkwardly in the middle of the room they didn't know what to do. Where they supposed to talk to the females or were they meant to not say a word. "Why didn't those guards tell us what to do?" Hunter asked the others quiet so the females couldn't hear him.

"I don't know but I think the females expect us to say something." Big Max said uneasy.

"Jack, Storm, Big Max and Hunter what a nice surprise to see you guys here!" A voice happily said.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and they saw a familiar brown-white husky coming their way.

"Hello, Samantha good to see you again!" Jack said happily.

Samantha looked curiously to them and asked. "Where are Runner and Prof with a worried tone.

"They are fine. They already earned their freedom." Storm answered.

"Thank the gods when actually if I may ask?" Samantha asked curiously and relieved.

"Runner three days ago and Prof a few hours ago." Hunter answered.

Samantha got a worried look when she looked closer at the many scars and bruises that the four dogs had. Big Max noticed it and said. "Don't worry those bruises will go away eventually"

Samantha just smiled weakly and asked. "What are you guys actually doing here?"

"We don't know we were escorted to here and then they left us here." Storm said.

suddenly a double door went open and the man from the VIP lounge came in and when he noticed the dog he came towards them with a couple of guards.

When he was nearly with them e started talking. "Well, I have watched you guys battle with great interest. I can't remember ever having a team of dogs were by this time everyone of that team is still alive and where already two members have been given their freedom so I am to say the least surprised and curious.

How you guys manage to do it time after time you defeat the biggest, the strongest and the fastest opponents I can find for you guys. You probably ask yourself why you are here? The answer is quite simple you have done what no other team ever has done before you guys so I allow you guys to hang out with the females for tonight but no mating! Is that understood?"

The dogs nodded barked that they understood.

"I will take that as a yes. Then I will leave you guys alone for now. My guards will come and get you when the time comes." The man said before leaving the room again with the guards.

When the men were gone Jack said. "Well, Thanks I guess."

"So what do we do now?" Hunter asked confused.

"You guys hang out with me and my friends a little bit." Samantha proposed.

The others looked at each other and then back to Samantha and Big Max said "ok, where are your friends?"

"Follow me!" Samantha said happily before taking off.

Big Max and Hunter followed with as last Storm and Jack.

Jack saw Storm was looking nervous and he said. "You will be alright these females at least don't want to attack you."

"Let's hope so." Storm said nervously.

Samantha led the others to a corner of the room where a few females were sitting. When they were almost there one of the females a brown with black spots German Shepherd asked curiously.

"Who are they?"

They are a couple of my friends the two others have won their freedom already.

"This is Star" Samantha said while pointing at the German shepherd

"Hello." Star said.

"This is Crystal." Samantha said while pointing at a White Pyrenean Mountain dog.

"Hello." Crystal said.

"This is Emely." Samantha said while pointing at a white with black spots Pyrenean Mastiff like Prof.

"Hello." Emely said.

and finally this is Ashley." Samantha said while pointing at a Golden Retriever.

"Hello, now you know our names would you guys be so kind to tell us yours?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Yes, that would be the only fair thing to do uhm my name is Hunter." Hunter stuttered.

"My name is Big Max but if you rather just call me Max then that is fine for me too." Big Max said.

"Let me guess they call you Big Max because you were the biggest one around where you were born is that correct?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, You had that as well?" Big Max asked.

"Yep, I am the biggest female around." Crystal said.

And what are you two names?" Emely asked curiously.

"The names Jack short for Jackson and long for J.K." Jack said.

"My name is Storm." Storm said nervous.

"Ashley heard that he was nervous and asked. "Why are you nervous? We are not going to bite you." with a sweet calm voice.

"uhm, Yeah I just uhm ugh." Storm let out a big sighed before continuing. "I am just scared of females." Storm said while looking at the ground in shame.

Everyone looked at Storm and Ashley said. "There was a time I was scared of males."

"You were." Storm asked. "How did you get rid of it?

"One day my friends just forced me to talk to a guy and after that I am only scared around complete strangers instead of all guys." Ashley said while looking at the floor in embarrassement.

"But I was a complete stranger but I didn't got the impression you were scared of me." Storm asked surprised.

"Yes, You are the first male stranger that I wasn't scarred of when I first met him." Ashley said while blushing slightly.

"Well, I am honored to say the least that I am the first one that you aren't scared about when you first meet him." Storm said happy inside that the beautiful Golden Retriever had such a good impression from him that he was the first one she didn't feel scared about.

Samantha suddenly asked. "How did you guys actually get in this place? "

All the females looked curious at the males.

"Well, I got surprised. I was walking through the streets of the town I lived when suddenly I got attacked by some masked men who injected me with something that made me numb and when I woke up I was laying in a cell with the others beside Jack.

"I was playing in the forest when suddenly I was shot and I got sleepy and I woke up with these guys." Hunter said

"Prof and Runner have the same kind of stories if I remember correctly" Storm said.

"I got attacked by some bullies that chased me into the forest where I ran into some men and hose drugged and I woke up in the cell we sleep in." Storm said.

"And you?" Star asked curiously while looking at Jack.

"I honestly wouldn't know. I woke up some day in the cell with almost no memory only some vague memories over my childhood. I remember nothing from what happened since I was about a year old. I don't know the people in my memory so yeah whatever happened to me something really screwed up my memory." Jack said.

"So you have amnesia." Crystal stated.

"Yes and I am happy I have met these guys because I honestly when I first heard in which mess I got myself I had plans on playing suicide the first fight I got in." Jack said.

Storm, Hunter and Big Max were shocked to hear that there buddy had wanted to kill himself when they first met him but somewhere they weren't surprised they had all seen the dark look in his eyes when they had told him how the situation was but they had never thought it was suicide that was in his eyes.

The girls were also clearly shocked to hear that he had planned on killing himself the first chance he would get.

"Why did you wanted to wait until the first fight there were plenty of ways to do it sooner." Hunter asked.

"I don't know if this is a habit that I had always or one I developed because of my amnesia but I just didn't wanted to kill myself on a dishonorable way like that I wanted to die in a battle with honor." Jack explained.

You don't have suicide tendencies anymore do you?" Storm asked carefully.

"And miss our trip through Alaska when we are free? Hell no!" Jack said while smiling a bit.

The others were visible relieved that Jack had no suicide tendencies anymore.

"Anyways, enough about me how did you girls get here," Jack asks curiously.

"We were all bought by that man you just got a speech from not too long ago to breed with us and get money out of us by selling the pups." Emely said sad.

"yes, Samantha told us. We are sorry to hear that you girls have such a life." Hunter said.

"Don't be we at least get threaten descently well until they want pups of course but that isn't for a while in any case." Star said.

The guys felt huge sympathy for the girls and said. "You know we will see how everything plays out and perhaps we will see you ladies again and hopefully Runner and Prof get to meet you too."

"We hope that too Samantha told some good things about you guys." Ashley said.

Then the males were signalled to get moving again by some men who had arrived while they were talking.

"Goodbye girls!" The males said.

"Goodbye and good luck!" The females said.

**Sleeping quarters:**

The males were back in their cell and minus Jack all thinking about one of the ladies.

"Star is really beautiful." Hunter said dreamingly.

"Never thought that I could actually talk normally to a female let alone fall in love with one." Storm said.

"Man, I never thought that I would ever meet a woman from my own height." Big Max said.

"You saw Emely she is totally what Prof searches for that is one thing I am sure off." Storm said.

"Yep and Samantha is for Runner sorry Jack looks like you're the only one with no one but perhaps like you said there is someone out there." Hunter said.

"Yep and otherwise I guess if I get out sooner or later I will find someone I guess." Jack said.

"That's the spirit." Big Max said.

Then they heard the food cart and hurried themselves into position.

The food existed out of some kind of meat chunks combined with some kind of sauce with beans in it and once again the food was rather bad from taste but at least eatable.

"You know this stuff is at least better than what we got when Runner left." Big Max said.

"You are indeed telling the truth my friend." Jack said before everyone broke out laughing.

They didn't knew when the next milestone would be reached but they hoped it wouldn't be too long they wanted their freedom and they wanted it fast.

They all fell in a deep sleep thinking about how they would get their freedom and what they would do after they got it.

**Authors Note:**

**Wow this chapter took me an entire day for some reason but anyway please review and favorite or follow or the best thing just do all three but it's your own free choice but it would be appreciated.**


	6. Big Max's freedom

**Chapter 6 Big Max's freedom:**

**Sleeping quarters 3 days later:**

**HijouhHijouhHijouh!**

The Sirens sounded and the light was burning again so once again the nightmare that was another day in this hell would begin. Jack crawled back on his paws with more and more trouble. Jack knew he wouldn't last any longer. The fights, the harsh training and the bad hygiene would sooner or later cause his demise.

Fortunately for Jack he would either be free by that time or dead; which of those two it would be also, he knew for a fact both options were better than living in this hell.

He was waiting on his normal spot for the men to check his ration cart and give him whatever food they also had with them.

When Jack had gotten his food he saw it existed out of some kind of meat chunks. He took a bite and it once again had no taste at all. The last few days the men had given him only tasteless food, but he was grateful for it, '_better no taste then bad taste,'_ Jack thought in himself. He groaned a bit as his back hurt a bit when he bowed to eat.

"You okay?" Hunter asked worriedly.

Jack gave him a weak smile and said. "I will be fine, just give me some time to get rid of my cramps."

Hunter nodded understandingly as he himself had also problems with cramps in his back and normally seen it went over after a half a hour or so after waking up so he continued eating.

After they had done eating Hunter and Big Max are just sitting there, daydreaming a bit.

Storm had become worried about the two of them. A day after Prof left the two had become depressed and he did no longer see the fire in their eyes he had seen when he first met them. Jack, on the other hand had more fire in his eyes than ever before. He might seemed weaker but Storm knew that Jack once his morning cramps were over, was just the same Jack as the one he met the day Jack was back by consciousness.

Jack was driven by something that Storm did not know anything about and perhaps for now that was for the best.

Today was another milestone day and that meant the team would get smaller. "Who is the next one to go?" Storm asked.

No one said something and Storm said shall we do rock, paper and scissors now to ... you know ... see who goes next?"

The others nodded in agreement and formed a circle "okay on three!" Storm said.

"one, two, three,!" Storm said and everyone formed a symbol.

Jack and Hunter formed scissor and Storm and Big max formed paper.

"Between us it seems." Big Max said.

"Yep, ready?" Storm asked and Big Max nodded.

"3, 2, 1," Storm said and he and Big Max formed a symbol.

Storm formed paper and Big Max formed rock.

"Damn, you won well it seems that I am the one going in that case," Big Max said.

"Good luck my friend," Storm said.

"Yes, good luck," Jack said.

"Good luck," Hunter said.

"Thanks guys, best of luck to you guys to now let's do this," Big Max said while a guard came towards their cell, opened it and signalled one of them to follow him.

Big Max went out and headed towards the big double door on the end of the corridor.

**Arena:**

Big Max heard the enthusiastic screams of the public and was sitting there thinking in himself. He was thinking about his past over how no one appreciated him and how everyone hated him for being the tallest. He didn't exactly remember his siblings. He was the only one he knew of. His parents had abandoned him when he was just old enough to fend for himself.

He had roamed in the streets of the town he lived in trying to search for food in the garbage or sometimes try and steal a bit. He had never been aggressive only in defence, but-none-the-less, every dog seemed to hate him so he stayed away from the town most of the times during daytime and went on a scavenge hunt at night.

And, well, one day he woke up here and this was now his live until he earned his freedom which he would earn today. It did not matter that much if that would be in death or in live, but he did hope it would be live.

Then the door opened themself and he slowly walked in the arena ready, to take on or at least try to take on whatever they would throw against him.

He looked to the door opposite of him and saw a white Dogo Argentino coming his way. When they were a few metres away from each other both dogs stopped and the Dogo Argentino said, "I don't know who will win this fight and I don't want to just know that what I also do it is nothing personal."

'Good, I want you to know that this is nothing personal for me either," Big Max answered.

the Dogo Argentino nodded and started backing up from Big Max until he decided that the distance was big enough and he started charging at Big Max.

Big Max charged at his opponent as well but on the last second, he ran to his right thus evading the charge of his opponent which couldn't adjust his charge anymore.

Big Max quickly stopped and turned around and started running towards his opponent who had finally been able to stop and turn around before he was pounced on by Big Max which tried to attack his neck but the Dogo Argentino tried to take down Big Max left hind leg.

Big Max saw this did the only thing he could come up with and jumped on his opponent through his weight his opponent was forced on the ground with Big Max on top of him, but because of the way Big Max jumped he rolled over his opponent.

His opponent crawled back on his paws and tried to pin Big Max, but Big Max had anticipated this and when the dog was mid-air, he used his left foreleg's claws to attack his opponents face which because it was a full hit, the power of the hit and the fact he was mid-air caused his opponent to roll over the ground when he hit the floor.

Big Max immediately jumped back on his paws and tried to get to his opponent now he was still down. Big Max arrived just in time his opponent had crawled back on his paws already, but was still not entirely ready to pack a punch yet so that was exactly what Big Max did; he pounced on his opponent to try and pin him on the floor which worked, but his opponent wasn't giving up that easy.

Because Big Max was standing with his belly above the belly of his opponent his opponent successfully managed to attack Big Max's left flank and also used his claws to scratch his left flank, but Big Max wasn't planning on giving up that easy and successfully managed to grab his opponents left foreleg ad started digging his teeth deep in it.

The Dogo Argentino responded by digging his teeth deeper in Big Max's flesh. Then Big Max's yanked his opponents left foreleg heavy so there was a loud crack to hear and he felt his opponent digging his teeth now extremely deep into his flesh.

Big Max knew he had broken his opponents leg but his opponent wasn't giving up and started biting even harder, but without his opponent's attacking foreleg Big Max had free passage to his opponents now unprotected.

Big Max immediately attacked his opponents neck and started biting it. His opponent was defenseless because his head was in the way of his right foreleg to reach Big Max's face, but if he would release Big Max's flank, Big Max would be able to freely move his head and deal the killing blow. The Dogo Argentino attempted to strike at Big Max's left hind leg with his right foreleg but Big Max started to use his Left hind leg to scratch his opponents flank.

Big Max had almost won he could feel how his opponent was losing power because of the immense effort his opponent had put in this fight and because of the blood loss and, after what seemed an eternity, Big Max fell his opponents teeth go out of his flesh and he felt that his opponent gave up his struggle.

The Dogo Argentino knew he had lost so there was no point into continuing this useless struggl._'if today was his day then let me at least go with dignity to the other side,'_ The Dogo Argentino thought. He closed his eyes, released Big Max's flesh and gave up his resistance so Big Max could freely move his opponents neck around now.

Big Max wasted no time to give his opponent a quick, painless and worthy death. He yanked his head heavy and heard a loud crack from his opponents neck.

His opponent fell lifeless on the ground and Big Max heard how the last bit of air left his lifeless opponents lungs. He looked to the death Dogo Argentino and saw he had his eyes closed and his face relaxed._ 'He had seen his death and he had accepted it with dignity."_ Big Max thought,'

"Goodbye whoever you were. I hope you found what you searched on the other side." Big Max said silently before walking away from his death opponent who was laying in a pool of blood that was slowly becoming bigger.

Big Max only then heard that the public was cheering for him and giving him a giant applause which he did not know how to respond to so just as all the others before him, he just stood there awkwardly until he was motioned to get moving by some guards.

**The forest:**

Big Max was brought by some men to a nearby forest dressed in his cape and his mask after they had brought him to the vet to patch him up. Big Max had luck well luck he had a few scars extra now but it hadn't gotten infected and the vet had cleaned the wound and closed it.

The men lead him in the forest for a bit until they stopped and said he was free and that he wasn't allowed to follow them back or come back to the arena before they left.

He walked in the opposite direction as the one the men when they left. He walked for a while until he heard "Big Max! So good to see you again!"

He looked to where the voice came from and saw Runner and Prof standing there. "Hey, there guys good to see you again," Big Max responded.

"It is good to see one more of our team members free," Prof responded.

"yep, three free and three to go," Big Max said happily.

"Yeah, We are going to make it all out of here," Runner exclaimed.

"You bet we do," Prof said.

"Let's get to the training court to show the others you got out," Runner said.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Big Max said before all three dogs take off towards the fence.

**Training court:**

The three dogs arrived at the fence and they saw Jack, Storm and Hunter running the obstacle course, but it didn't take long before the others noticed them and started to smile as they saw Big Max had made it out as well.

After a while Jack and the others were given a break and they managed to get to the fence.

"Hey guys missed us," Runner asked.

"You don't know how much we missed you guys," Hunter said happy that he could talk to his other friends again.

"Missed us," Jack asked.

"You bet that I missed you guys," Runner said.

"ditto," Prof said.

"When do you guys think we all will be free," Runner asked.

"From what I know this entire thing should last one month and if I counted correctly we have done two weeks and six days," Storm answered.

"I think this week will be some fights with three dogs each team and then the next milestone will be next Wednesday and the penultimate then next Sunday and then for the last ticket to freedom will be over two weeks on the last Sunday of this game," Jack said.

"Only one dog can survive to the bitter end and that is the ultimate gladiator," Prof said sadly.

"It is, but we are thinking too much ahead first we have two other milestones to complete and to survive the next week," Storm said.

The others nodded in agreement and Jack, Storm and Hunter walked back to their spot while wishing the others the best of luck outside and the others wishing them the best of luck inside.

Jack and the others were brought back to their cell after a couple more exercises.

**Sleeping quarters:**

Jack, Hunter and Storm were waiting for the food cart to arrive with whatever food they had with them today. The three dogs looked depressed at the corridor. In all the cell's where so many dogs were locked up when this all started now barely all cages were empty because it's inhabitants were death.

They looked to the cell's with dogs in them and they saw that the other dogs were either gone nuts, mentally broke down and were just looking at the wall or waited in the cage without saying anything to their cellmates at least the ones who still had cellmates.

"There are not so many left anymore," Hunter said.

"Yes, and the ones who are left have lost the last bit of their sanity or will lose it before Wednesday," Storm stated.

Jack agreed with him. "Today the last ones who still had most of their sanity have either died or lost their sanity in the process of winning," Jack thought in himself.

"A depressing thought huh that this is what could have happened to us if we hadn't supported each other like they did," Storm said.

The others nodded in agreement.

The only team they had ever seen working with each other beside themselves had been yellow team and those died in the first round because of Jack and the others.

Then they heard the food cart coming into the corridor. Some dogs who had mentally collapsed weren't sitting on their spot so the men just gave them some food.

"You think they even noticed it," Hunter asked.

"doubt it those guys are far gone," Storm said.

Then Jack and the others took their position and waited to get their food which existed out of some kind of steak. The steak was good, but dry.

Jack did need to admit, however, that even if it was a bit dry he enjoyed every moment that he ate the steak.

When they finished their steak they looked back at the other dogs. The ones who were mentally collapsed hadn't even toughed their food and the others were either just starting or already started to eat but not so long ago yet.

Jack and the others were resting out a bit until they heard some footsteps coming their way. They looked up and saw some guards opening their cage and gesturing them to come out which they did.

**Training court:**

They arrived back at the trainings court and saw that they were almost the only ones on it. There are more dogs in the cages then that there are training here," Hunter said.

"They probably don't want to get in tough with the ones that lost their sanity," Storm responded.

"Yes, that is probably the reason." Hunter said while they started training again with some minor breaks, but then something caught their eyes on the side line Samantha, Star, Emely, Crystal and Ashley were looking at them.

Storm and Hunter looked nervous and Jack said. "Haha got problems with ladies looking at you guys sweating?"

"Very funny Jack," They both said before they were forced to pull the thousand pound heavy sled again.

"We started with six dogs pulling this thing and now we are only with three left and still they refuse to get some weight of this thing!" Storm said angrily.

"3, 2, 1 and pull!" Jack yelled before everyone started pulling as hard as they could. The sled didn't even move an inch anymore after a while they stopped and Hunter said "This is impossible man!"

"I agree with him on this one." Storm said.

"Come on, you guys can't quite now." Samantha said.

The other girls also cheered the guys up a bit.

"Well, we can try one more time, right," Hunter said.

"yeah, one more time probably doesn't hurt," Storm said. "What do you think jack?" Storm asked.

"I say let's do it," Jack said while taking back his position in.

All three dogs started pulling again while the girls cheered for them and suddenly they heard three other familiar voices too that were cheering for them everyone looked to where the voices came from and saw Runner, Prof and Big Max standing there.

Jack, Hunter and Storm now pulled as hard as they could and the sled was starting to move a bit and slowly but surely they managed to drag it quite a distance were they finally stopped waiting on the men to release them from their harnesses.

Samantha ran over to Runner and said. "Hello Runner nice to see you again."

"It is also great to see someone as gorgeous as you again." Runner responded causing Samantha to blush.

"Who are the others," Runner curiously asked.

"These are Star, Crystal, Emely and Ashley." Samantha said while pointing at the one the name belonged to.

"Nice to meet you girls," Both Runner and Prof said.

The girls also greeted them and Prof immediately got eye for Emely and asked. "You are Emely right?"

"Yes, and what is your name if I may ask," Emely asked with a sweet and calm voice.

"Prof uhm my name is Prof," Prof managed to stutter out.

"It is true what they say a woman can even make the toughest guy make himself look like a fool," Jack said playfully.

"Oh shut up you," Prof responded playfully.

"What are you girls actually doing here," Hunter asked curiously.

"Just checking up on our champions," Star said with a sweet voice causing Hunter to blush.

"How did you guys manage to get access to this part of the arena," Storm asked curiously.

"Oh we know some routes not one you guys could use as an escape route but they are handy for getting from one part to another part," Ashley said.

"When did you earn your freedom actually," Crystal asked curiously to Big Max.

"A couple of hours ago," Big Max said.

Crystal looked at the scars Big Max had gained from the fight and asked concerned."Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore; just when I just got them they itched a bit and hurt like hell but now I don't even feel they are there anymore," Big Max responded.

Crystal still looked a bit unsure. Big Max noticed and said. "Don't worry I am fine."

This made Crystal look a bit more relieved.

Then they heard some men coming their way and the girls ran away to a building and Runner, Prof and Big Max ran back to the forest. They were out of sight just as the men came into sight and escorted Jack, Hunter and Storm to the next exercise.

**Sleeping quarters:**

After a few more hours of exercises Jack, Storm and Hunter were back in their cell were the depressing atmosphere was once again noticeable.

They were waiting for diner to be served and prayed it would be something good. They heard the food cart coming their way and to their relief it was not some kind of brown substance but some lightly cooked meat that tasted actually quite good even if they did not know from which animal it came, but they didn't care it tasted good and that was al that mattered for now.

They looked to the other dogs and saw the ones who mentally collapsed hadn't even flinched by the smell of the meat.

"Ugh I want their food so bad," Hunter whined.

"Me too if they don't eat their steak that the humans then give it to us for one of the few times they give us something that tastes good." Storm said.

Jack agreed to that statement but to their disappointment they saw that the humans just let the meat in the cell's of those dogs and didn't even bother checking up on them.

The dogs realized they wouldn't get some leftovers and talked a bit to each other until they decided to sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, Everybody I would like to ask you guys to please leave a review or if you really like the story add it to your favorites and or follow the story. The second thing I want to tell you guys is that from now on Wolf Assassin 7477 will be a Beta reader of mine so if you guys want leave a nice review for him for he is a nice guy that has given me some great advice! Chapter has been updated!**


	7. Hunter's freedom

**Chapter 7 Hunter's freedom:**

**Sleeping quarters 4 days later:**

**HijouhHijouhHijouh!**

The sirens once again were singing their monotone and painful song combined with the lights who were giving off their annoying lightshow.

Jack once again crawled back to his spot because his morning cramps had gotten worse two days ago. He looked to the others and saw that Hunter and Storm weren't looking that good either. They sat on their spot and they were probably the only ones of the dogs that still did the ritual. The others just kept on laying on the stones they were laying on some barely responding to any kind of movement.

This time they got some meat chunks that tasted horrible.

"Ugh, they aren't even trying anymore to make it taste tasteless after Big Max left." Hunter complained.

"I honestly don't know how long I can take this stuff anymore." Storm said depressed.

"I hope you can take it like what three more days or so." Jack said.

"Three more days? Doesn't that mean you are staying for ultimate gladiator?" Storm asked confused.

"Yep, I am the one who will stay for the longest time." Jack said.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"Because you have someone that loves you and perhaps I do too, but that is not a certainty." Jack said.

"You and I are going to have a discussion about this later." Storm said.

"Whoa guys don't you guys forget that for that I need to go now?" Hunter said.

"Yep and you are going today because from now on there will only be opponents were speed alone will not be sufficient to bring them down." Jack said.

Hunter looked at the floor because he knew that Jack had right.

Heads up you will be reuniting with the others outside." Storm said.

"And you guys?" Hunter asked.

"We will be fine just wait for our time to come." Jack said.

More time to discuss the topic they didn't get because some men signalled one of them to come out after he opened the cell.

"Good luck buddy!" Jack said.

"Yep, See you outside!" Storm said.

"Thanks guys best of luck for you guys too." Hunter said before walking out of the cell and towards the double door on the end of the corridor.

**Arena:**

Hunter was sitting there uneasy. He heard the cheering of the public that would watch how he would kill someone or how he would be killed by someone. It remembered him to some bad memories.

He remembered how he was bullied because unlike most German Shepherds that were brown with black spots he was completely black earning him the nickname The Phantom.

The other dogs in his town had bullied him a lot. He was a stray because the humans just simply had no purpose for him. They thought Shepherds were aggressive from nature so no one wanted him as a companion so he lived in the shadows.

He lived mostly at night and slept during most of the day that way the bullies wouldn't get him that often, but they would get him sometimes. Hunter was like his name suggested a good hunter both in getting pray or in treasure hunting because Hunter had a weak spot and that were shiny things.

He collected shiny things from all kinds and types his crown jewel was a Ruby in a ring, but he lost that one when he was captured. He would never see it again and he didn't care. He would get his paws on something else sooner or later.

He hadn't stolen anything in his live all those stuff he had found on the streets by scavenging, but not that it mattered that much he wasn't loved to start with and he would never be in that town.

It didn't matter he wouldn't return to that town anyway if he got out of here. He doubted anyone even missed him or asked themselves what could have happened to him for that matter.

The doors opened and allowed Hunter to enter the arena and he saw that the tribunes were once again completely full and he saw that through the doors on the opposite side a big black-brown Doberman coming his way.

Hunter stopped a few metres from the Doberman and the Doberman said. "I don't know who you are all I know is that for one of us it ends here. I don't know who of us but I want to let you know that this is nothing personal.

"Good because that is exactly how I think about this too." Hunter said.

"Then let's get this over with!" The Doberman said before charging at Hunter. Hunter met him about halfway and both dogs jumped trying to get on his opponent, but they both hit each other on equal height.

The Doberman and Hunter both tried to bite in his opponents neck which none of the two succeeded in.

Hunter used his claws to try and attack his opponents face but his opponent dodged the attacks backed up a bit and tried another jump which Hunter on his turn dodged. both Hunter and the Doberman tried to attack the others left hind leg.

Hunter quickly grabbed his opponents hind leg but also felt his opponent's teeth dig into his own hind leg. He tried to pull his opponent's hind leg so it would cause his opponent to lose his balance, but he felt that his opponent had exact the same plan as he felt how his opponent was pulling on his hind leg as well.

Then Hunter did something that was extremely painful. He released the Doberman's leg but immediately used his hind legs to pounce on his opponent's lower body and managed to dig his teeth in his opponent's lower back.

This process was extremely painful for Hunter as his muzzle's in his left hind leg were hurting badly, but he had gained a superior position over his opponent who was still trying to throw him off balance.

He started using his claws to further damage his opponents back. He knew his opponent was getting weaker through the blood loss and the damage he was doing to his opponent.

Suddenly the Doberman released his leg and started trying to throw Hunter off his back which through the movements he was doing. He succeeded into doing that fairly fast.

Hunter released and pushed himself off the Doberman.

The Doberman looked at him and said. "Damn you got me good!"

"Hunter looked at his hind leg and said. "You got me good too!"

"Let's end this!" The Doberman said.

"I agree with that." Hunter said before both dogs started clawing each other again. The Doberman tried to claw Hunter in the face but Hunter responded by grabbing the Doberman's foreleg in his mouth and started biting it. Before the Doberman could do another attack Hunter yanked his neck so he heard a loud crack followed by a loud scream from the Doberman.

Hunter released the Doberman's and the Doberman let it hang motionless on the floor.

"My leg you broke my leg!" The Doberman yelled.

Hunter slashed the Doberman's face with his paw so the power combined with the broken foreleg caused the Doberman to fall on the ground. Hunter pinned the Doberman to the ground and started attack the Doberman's neck which his opponent could barely protect.

After a few tried Hunter managed to grab his opponents neck and his opponent closed his eyes in preparation of what was coming next.

Hunter yanked his opponents neck so he once again heard a crack and his opponent body went silent.

Hunter carefully put his opponent back on the ground and heard how the last bit of air escaped his opponents lungs. He looked at his opponents face and saw that his opponent had closed his eyes and his face laid on a way that it looked like he was happy.

"He is finally free as well." Hunter thought sadly before he noticed that the public was cheering for him and giving him a big applause.

Hunter did not know how to respond to the applause. He stood barely two metres away from the dead Doberman who was laying in bigger getting pool of blood.

He just walked around a bit until he was motioned to follow some men who were standing near the door he got through.

**Forest:**

Hunter was walking alone through the forest. He was happy that he was free after the vet had patched him up. He had been in bad shape. His left hind leg was badly damaged but fortunate no damage that time couldn't heal after the treatment he had gotten but it had been painful. He still could feel the pain and the vet had said he shouldn't even think about running for at least a week.

Above that he was scared for his friends. Now he wasn't with them anymore anything could happen to them. He hoped they would be fine when suddenly he heard some voices say. "Hunter!"

Hunter looked to where the voices came from and saw that Runner, Prof and Big Max were coming towards him.

"Guys! Good to see you guys again!" Hunter said happily.

"Missed us already we saw each other yesterday." Big Max said playfully.

Hunter grinned and said you guys are like drugs once you have them. You can't get rid of them." Hunter said playfully.

"Man, what happened to you?" Prof said while looking at his wounds.

"Yeah tough fight but no worries vet said all it takes is a bit of rest after the treatment he gave me." Hunter said.

"Good to hear your wounds are not the thing we need to worry about." Runner said relieved.

"I am happy about that as well." Hunter said.

"Good let's get you seen to Jack and Storm to let those two know you made it out alive." Big Max said.

The others nodded in agreement and took off towards the training court.

**Training court:**

Jack and Storm were busy training and with training I mean pulling a big rock that was attached to them by a rope and a harness while Samantha and the other girls encouraged them into not giving up.

Jack and Storm had been grateful for the daily support the girls were giving them. After Big Max had gained his freedom the girls came daily encouraging them while doing the hard training they still endured daily.

"Hey, Storm we should act like we are mentally broken too perhaps we don't need to do these exercises anymore." Jack joked.

"Nah then we need to leave our food and I am way too hungry to do that." Storm joked back.

"Good point!" Jack said.

Then they heard "hey everybody!"

Jack, Storm and the girls looked to where it came from and saw Runner, Prof, Big Max and Hunter standing on the other side of the fence.

"Hunter good to see you made it!" Jack and Storm said in unison.

"You guys know me." Hunter said.

"That's true it would have surprised me if you wouldn't have made it." Storm said.

"Then Jack, Storm an the girls saw Hunter's many bruises and closed wounds.

Star asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine a bit of rest is al I need the vet said." Hunter said.

Star nodded but still had a concerned look on her face. Hunter would have comforted her better but the fence prevented him from doing so.

"So when are you two going to be free?" Emely asked curiously.

"Storm over three days if he wins and I a week after that." Jack said.

"We would discuss that yet who would stay as last one and who would go as first one." Storm said.

"We will see. We got three days that we could discuss this topic." Jack said.

Storm nodded in agreement.

The girls and the free dogs watched Jack and Storm pull the rocks while they encouraged them.

After a while they heard footsteps coming their way and the girls and free dogs ran away so that they would not be spotted by the guards.

The guards released the dogs from the harnesses so they were no longer attached to the rock. And lead them to their cell.

**Sleeping quarters:**

Jack and Storm had been brought to their cell to enjoy the food that would be their lunch.

Jack laughed in himself at that thought, but he kept it to himself and just waited until he heard the food cart. When he heard the cart Storm and Jack both went to their position and waited for their food.

The food existed out of some kind of lightly cooked steak that tasted decently good or at least better than the normal food they got.

When Jack and Storm were done they looked at the other dogs in the corridor and there weren't that many left anymore most of those who were still left Jack doubted that they still possessed their sanity.

The dogs however had eaten their food this time.

"Perhaps they noticed that not eating is not all that smart." Jack thought in himself.

"A shame we didn't get their food when they refused to eat." Storm said.

"Yes, that was a true shame." Jack replied.

They waited for a while to go back to the training court, but long they didn't needed to wait some men came over and leaded them back towards the training court.

**Training court:**

To both their disappointment the girls didn't show up anymore.

Storm really wanted to see Ashley back and Jack just found the encouragement nice, but both realized that the girls wouldn't show up anymore after about half an hour.

"You think they got in trouble?" Storm asked concerned.

"I don't think so. I think they just have no opportunity anymore to come." Jack replied.

"Yes, you are probably right." Storm replied.

"Name one occasion I wasn't." Jack said playfully. which earned him a smile from Storm.

The two prayed everything was okay with the others and decided to focus on training to hopefully make it a little bit easier.

They did a variety of exercises. They needed to run up a hill and back off, needed to pull the rocks again, did the obstacle course a couple of times, needed to run for a good half an hour and needed to wrestle a bit with each other with each time only a small pause of five to ten minutes depending on the exercise they needed to do.

When they were done they collapsed next to each other in the snow and Storm said. "This training is truly killing me!"

"Yep, I think that is the meaning of this training." Jack said.

When do you think we will see the girls again?" Storm asked curiously.

"I truly don't know, but I am sure of it we will see them at least one more time." Jack said.

"I do hope so." Storm said.

**Sleeping quarters:**

A couple of hours later they were back in their cell waiting for the food cart to pass by for the last time that day.

They looked at the other dogs and noted that most of the dogs didn't really look all that well.

"You think they will make Sunday?" Storm asked concerned.

"I hope it for you because if they don't then they might keep you in order to have enough gladiators for the big end fight." Jack replied.

"You care about their health for another reason Jack?" Storm asked.

"No, I think those dogs are far gone and that death is perhaps the best thing for them at this point." Jack said emotionless.

Storm nodded in understanding. "Perhaps Jack is right and is death better than life for these dogs who are so far gone in their own world." Storm thought in himself.

Jack was thinking about his answer on Storm question. People would perhaps find his choice barbaric, but Jack knew that people who have went through like what they went through could become mentally unstable so that they would start to become a danger for others.

Jack sighed and started thinking about some things one of those subjects was his lost memory. He tried and tried, but nothing he couldn't remember a thing besides the things that he already knew. Nothing worked to get back his lost memory.

"God this is useless I could just as well try and break a metal door with my paws." Jack thought in himself.

"Sooner or later it will come back Jack." Storm said.

Jack gave him a weak smile and said. "I pray everyday that it comes back let's hope it doesn't take too long anymore."

Then they suddenly heard the food cart and hurried themselves to their spots.

When they had gotten their food they saw it existed out of some meat chunks and some brown sauce which they had no idea of from which animal it came, but it tasted good so that question soon got placed in the back of their minds.

After they had eaten both Storm and Jack just laid themselves down and started talking a bit over what they would do when they would be free again until they fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I would like to ask you to please leave a review on the story and if you enjoy the story then perhaps add it to you favorites or follow the story each of these three options really show me that people care about what I do.**


	8. Freedom trouble

**Chapter 8 Freedom problems:**

**Sleeping quarters three days later:**

**HijouHijouhHijouh!**

The sirens made their painful symphony once again and the lights made their blinding lightshow. It was a beautiful way to describe something this horrible, but Jack found it was amusing doing so.

Jack looked at Storm who was crawling on his paws as well and said. "Ready for another day?"

Storm looked at Jack and started to grin before saying. "You bet!"

The two hurried themselves over to their normal spots to receive their food which existed out of some kind of tasteless dog food which they managed to eat up quite fast.

"So ready for the big day?" Jack asked.

Storm sighed and said. "Yes, but I still don't like it you are staying for an entire week alone."

Jack gave him a weak smile and said. "I will be fine just give me a week."

Storm had tried to convince Jack for the past three days to let him stay without success. He just felt that Jack needed to get out of here before him, but it had proven to be useless as Jack was stubborn over staying as last.

The two waited for the guards to come and get Storm to the arena and Jack to the training court

After a while two men came and opened their cell, but they signalled both to follow.

**Training court:**

Storm and Jack once again were pulling the rocks. When Storm suddenly asked. "I am not going to get out today huh?"

"I don't think so." Jack answered honestly.

Storm nodded and asked. "You think it comes through all the deaths?"

Jack nodded in response and said. "Yes, I think they don't have enough gladiators anymore for the end game."

It was a bad thought, but one Storm was fearing for ever since Hunter left. Everyday he had seen how dogs just collapsed in their cell and didn't stood back up.

"Do you think we will get out of here both of us I mean?" Storm asked.

"Yes, I do think so." Jack said.

Storm didn't knew why but for some reason he felt that these words comforted him quite good.

The two continued their pulling and did the obstacle course a couple of times before they were signalled to start wrestling with each other.

None of the two really wanted to bring the other down so they just set up a little act to fool the guards that they were just equals which to a certain extent they also were.

They were brought back to their cell about an hour before lunch.

**Sleeping quarters:**

"What are they planning that they brought us an hour before lunch back before lunch?" Storm asked

"I don't know, but it won't be pleasant I think." Jack replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Storm said.

That hour was probably one of the most annoying hour both of them ever went through as far as they remembered.

There was nothing to do besides resting which they believed was the point of this hour. After an hour they saw the food cart coming their way and took back in their normal position until they received their food which existed out of the same tasteless dog food as they had gotten for breakfast.

"I hope we don't need to eat up the entire bag before we get other food again!" Jack said.

"Yes, I hope that too. This food is horrible!" Storm said.

"The only good thing is that it is tasteless instead of having a bad taste." Jack said with Storm silently agreeing to this.

About an hour later they were motioned by some men after they opened the cage to follow them.

**Arena:**

Storm and Jack were both siting in front of the door, but unlike anybody else they were chained to each other by a chain that was attached to their collar.

"This is going to be a pain in the but." Jack said.

"You said it." Storm said.

Jack noticed that Storm was thinking in himself and asked. "Where are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking over my childhood and over how I was bullied.

"Why were you bullied?" Jack asked interested.

"Because I was scared of females." Storm replied.

"Oh yeah. forgot about that. In any case you are getting along quite well with Samantha and the others." Jack replied.

"Yes, because I know that they have no bad in mind, but I still don't trust females where I doubt about that." Storm replied.

Jack nodded in response and found it actually something reasonable to be scared about. "Storm is completely normal the only thing different is that his distrust of unknown females goes to a much higher level than his distrust to unknown males." Jack thought in himself.

"How was your childhood? You told me you remembered a bit about it." Storm asked.

"Not so good either. I remember being called Albino, red eyed freak/monster, scarred monster, White freak/monster and all that good stuff." Jack replied.

Storm nodded in response as he knew very well how much hurt those kinds of words did to someone.

The doors opened before the two and they started walking towards the middle of the arena where they saw the tribunes were full.

They looked to the opposite doors and saw a black-white husky and a grey wolfhound (like Aleu from color) coming their way also chained to each other.

They walked to the middle and stopped a few metres in front of their opponents. Their opponents looked like they were ready to kill and the two said. "This is nothing personal."

"That is one thing we agree on." Storm replied before taking in a fighting stance just like Jack.

The Husky charged at Storm and the wolf hound on Jack.

Jack and Storm both dodged, but the chain prevented them from completely dodging the attacks and they were both hit.

"Ah screw this let's fight these guys head on!" Storm said.

"Indeed let's do that!" Jack replied before the two of them both viciously started clawing and biting their opponents.

Both opponents were taken back by the amount of force the two possessed and were forced to back up a bit.

Storm managed to hit his opponents cheek with his claw and Jack's claws managed to dig themselves into the side of the wolfhound and he started to rip open some of his opponents flesh.

Both opponents let out a low groan of pain and tried to pounce on Jack and Storm, but both of them had expected such an attack and were able to intercept the attempt and Jack went for his opponents hind leg while Storm tried to attack his opponent left foreleg both succeeded in their attacks.

Jack had managed to get his opponent left hind leg, but his opponent did stand on top of him with his upper body so Jack started pulling his opponent's hind leg merciless while his opponent desperately tried to get some kind of grip on Jack's back to prevent Jack from pulling him off of him.

Meanwhile Storm had managed to get a hold on his opponent's left foreleg and caused his opponent to lose balance so he was now laying on his back trying to defend his neck with his good foreleg.

After a little bit of pulling he managed to pull his opponent off of him and onto his back and he started viciously clawing his opponent trying to prevent him from getting back up and using his claws to attack Jack.

Jack suddenly managed to fight his way straight to his opponent's neck and snapped it hard and he felt how his opponent's body went silent. He looked over to Storm and saw he also had finished off his opponent.

Jack and Storm wished their fallen opponent's the best of luck in the afterlife and apologized to their opponents that it had gone this way before they met the cheering public which they truly did not know of how to respond on the applause until they were motioned by some men to follow them.

**Training court:**

Both Jack and Storm were not happy that they needed to train once again after a battle, but none of the two said something about it.

They were forced to pull the rocks again and Jack said. "You would think they are training us to move rocks or trees wouldn't you?

"Indeed, but I would like doing that a lot more than what we are currently doing." Storm replied.

"You have a point there." Jack said.

The two pulled for a while longer and after that were forced to run the obstacle course again which was a pain in the butt of the already exhausted dogs. Then they were allowed a small break of ten minutes which was barely long enough to find back their breath, but it was long enough so they managed to continue the training.

They ran around for a good fifteen minutes and wrestled for a while until they were motioned by some guards to stop and follow them.

**Dressing room:**

Jack and Storm were just sitting there not knowing what to do besides waiting. They were sitting here a good ten minutes already.

Both of them never thought about seeing this room again. This was the room all the dogs had been given their clothes and a bath before the openings ceremony about three weeks ago only now they were sitting here as one of the only ones.

All the baths and tables were still standing in the room, but Jack doubted that barely 2 percentage of all the baths would be used today because the dogs who they were used for simply were death and there were not enough dogs left to use all baths or they should give them two baths in two different baths.

After about another five minutes or so a couple of men came in and released the dogs of the chains that bound them t each other started giving the dogs a bath and giving them some other types of treatments

After they were done the dogs were bound to their partners once again so Jack was once again stuck with Storm not that he minded much but still a little bit more room would be welcome and he knew Storm was thinking the same.

**Sleeping quarters:**

They were brought back to their cell were their food was already waiting for them.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked.

"I ask myself the exact same question." Storm said.

"They started eating from the cooked steak and found out that the steak was delicious.

"This is the best thing they have given us thus far!" Jack said.

"Yep, something is up." Storm said.

"Indeed, but I think we will find out what soon enough." Jack said.

The two silently ate the food up and waited for something to happen.

When Jack thought it was almost around eight o'clock in the evening suddenly some guards opened their cell and motioned them to come with them.

**office:**

Jack and Storm were brought into some kind of office where they saw Samantha, Star, Emely, Crystal and Ashley all tied up in a mating position and both started to become quite nervous as they were lead towards the man that they had gotten a speech from a few days earlier.

"Good to see you two are still alive!" The man said.

"Of course your happy we are one of the last gladiators you have left." Jack thought in himself.

"I helped you guys good by giving you a bath and some good food so I think you are in my debt."

"Boy our depth is long paid by all the money you earned from the fights we participated in." Jack thought in himself.

"You don't even need to do something bad I just want you guys to make these ladies pregnant." The man said before patting Samantha and Star on their heads.

The girls responded by shivering and making a face of pure horror.

"How did he get this brilliant idea?" Storm asked sarcastically to the girls.

"He made a bet with someone and he lost and he needs to give us to that guy now unless we are pregnant." Crystal replied.

"You and I bet just for the truth and they bet for lives." Jack said against Storm.

Storm rolled his eyes over Jack's remark. When suddenly they were pulled by the chain that connected the two with each other and were pulled towards the girls.

"Good I think that this Golden Retriever would give Ashley and Star a good ride and that this wolfhound would give Samantha and Crystal a good ride and perhaps Emely as well. Oh what am I saying let the two give them all a good ride on that way I have more chance they get pregnant." The man said.

The girls looked at Jack and Storm with pleading looks to help them.

Jack and Storm had never been in a position like this before, but the look of please don't rape us was one very little people could not understand.

Jack and Storm looked to each other and saw the other had no intension of executing the order so they just kept sitting silent.

"Come on you need to get your thing in their hole in case you don't know that." The man said impatient.

"I know how you do it you fool, but that doesn't mean I will do it!" Jack said angry which sounded like angry barking to the humans.

"Okay this isn't working get the needles and almost immediately after the man had given the order two me with a box of needles came towards the girls and injected each of them with some kind of liquid.

Jack and Storm had a slight idea of what it would do, but kept silent for a while until they heard.

"Oh Jack could you come a bit closer." Samantha said which Jack did

When he was next to her she nuzzled herself against him and said. "You are allowed to have me."

Jack looked at Storm who had the same thing going with Ashley and Star who were pleading him to take them first.

"Please take me first." Ashley said with a sweet voice while nuzzling herself in Storm's fur.

"No, I want to go first please." Star said with a pleading voice before giving his muzzle a lick.

Jack got the same deal going on with Samantha, Crystal and Emely.

"Goddamnit so much chances, but I am not allowed to accept a single one!" Storm thought before other thoughts were coming in his head. The fear of sex, of females who wanted him with other words his phobia was getting the better of him again.

The vet who saw the two were still resisting gave them a injection as well.

The two first didn't feel anything strange but suddenly they started seeing the girls as beautiful dogs who were just luring them towards them. The combination of the hallucinations that were caused, the extra hormones and the girls resistance being broken caused Jack and Storm to move towards the girls Jack towards Samantha and Storm towards Ashley.

They positioned themself into mating position, but just before the would put their thing in the girls both Jack and Storm were struck by a thought. By Storm it was the pleading look of Ashley to not do it and by Jack it was a picture of a beautiful grey-white female wolf hound with blue eyes (Aleu). Jack was looking deep in her eyes and he saw a lot of dogs standing around him with a female wolf with green eyes(Emerald) as well.

The memory was gone and both dogs saw themselves standing into mating position ready to penetrate. The two jumped off and grabbed their head in pain for they suddenly got a mayor headache. They saw the vet coming over for a second injection and looked at each other each knowing the plan of the other.

Jack and Storm gave each other a mayor head butt and both lost conscious.

The humans and the females both looked shocked to what just happened Jack and Storm had knocked themselves unconscious so they couldn't rape them anymore.

"No!" The man yelled.

"Are there others to take their place?" The man asked desperate.

"No, sir all the other dogs are either castrated, death or to badly hurt to do the act." The guard replied.

"Goddamnit! Throw these bastards back in their cell. Oh I am going to enjoy this week!" The man said vicious.

"yes, sir" The guards replied and started executing the order.

The girls looked helpless how the guards were dragging both Jack and Storm out of the room and they all prayed that they wouldn't get hurt, but deep inside they knew that the man would do the thing he was best in this week and that was making people wish they were death.

**Authors Note:**

**Damn that was brave of Jack and Storm, but anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review the chapter and if you enjoy the story then you could think about following the story or adding it to your favorites. This is the first of the two chapters i will release in honor of the national holdiay of Belgium and for the new king of Belgium.**


	9. Remembering the past

**Chapter 9 Remembering the past:**

**Spirit world:**

Jack was sitting on a strange place. It was a rocky plain that was surrounded by woods, but that was not the strange part in the air there were big rocks floating and there were two moon one normal one and one red one.

Jack remembered what had happened. He had knocked himself together with Storm unconscious to protect the girls,_ 'Perhaps I knocked myself down too hard and I am death now and this is the,' afterlife."_ Jack thought in himself.

"You are right about two things," A voice said.

Jack turned himself around to look to where the voice came from and saw a grey wolfhound with green eyes.

"Who are you and where are you talking about," Jack asked.

"So you forgot everything," The grey wolf hound said disappointed before sighting deep.

"Forgot what? And you still did not answer my questions," Jack said.

"Your past. You forgot everything. Your friends, your family, your deeds, but not your pain," The grey wolfhound said. "Why is that," The grey wolfhound asked.

"You truly expect me to give an answer on a question I don't even understand," Jack replied.

"Then allow me to show you," The grey wolfhound said before his eyes started glowing green and a green light beam came out of them and hit Jack in his eyes.

Immediately after the beam hit him a burning pain when through him. He saw so many pictures no no pictures he could hear them, feel them even smell them. Everything was so real.

He saw how he was pinned by some dogs who were calling him freak and other names. Then he was somewhere else this time he was playing with a black wolfhound, a grey wolfhound with a black strip running down his spine and a brown wolfhound with black spots.

The next memory involved a big malamute that was extremely muscular and he heard how the malamute was yelling at him for some reason.

Then he went to another memory. He was laying down and a beautiful white wolfhound with blue eyes was looking at him and was trying to keep him warm.

The memory stopped and now he was in another memory, but he knew this memory it was the same memory that had pulled him out of the trance that the drugs the vet had given him had put him in.

He saw a beautiful grey-white female wolfhound with blue eyes and he looked deep into them.

He wanted to look longer, but he was puled into another one. In this one he was desperately trying to hold on to the edges and he looked into the depths and saw a burning ocean that looked like the gates of hell themselves were underneath him.

He saw how a wolfhound tried to pull him up and how above the wolfhound the ceiling was coming down. He couldn't understand what he or the wolfhound was saying, but suddenly he just let himself fall into the depths. It was so real that Jack tried to scream. He saw the burning ocean coming closer and suddenly he fell back on the rocky plain with the grey wolfhound.

"What in god's name was that," Jack yelled.

"That were a few of your memories that you seemed to have lost," The grey wolfhound said.

My name is Radulf in case you still don't remember," The grey wolfhound said.

"Radulf ok got that," Jack said..

"Just because I am curious what did you think of the white wolfhound with blue eyes that nursed you. What do you think of her," Radulf asked.

"She was beautiful," Jack answered.

"You think you could date her," Radulf asked.

"Yes, just like that white-grey wolfhound with the blue eyes." Jack said.

"Yeah, she is kind of your sister so I wouldn't do that, but you can date the grey-white one she has a crush on you anyway," Radulf said.

"Thanks for that catch-question," Jack said sarcastic.

"Your welcome now just for your information that grey-white wolfhound goes by the name Aleu," Radulf said.

"Do you remember anyone you just saw by name," Radullf asked.

"Nope," Jack replied.

"Then I guess we need to get your memory back on this way," Radulf said before a whte wolf appeared behind him.

"Who are you and how did you do that," Jack asked surprised.

"My name Is Aniu and I have quite a lot of power in this world and just for your information Aleu is my granddaughter," The white wolf said.

"yes, but still you were no match for him and still aren't," Radulf said playfully while looking at her.

"Well, now there is no reason why I should be," Aniu said playfully as well while looking at him.

Jack just looked awkwardly at them and said. "Sorry if I am interrupting something."

Both Aniu and Radulf were looking at him while blushing a bit and Radulf said. "uhm, no not at all just let's get this over with.

Radulf and Aniu suddenly started glowing Radulf green and Aniu yellow when suddenly he was hit by a green-yellow lightning. Immediately after, he got hit, he got a burning headache and heard all kind of voices, but he didn't knew who the voices belonged to and then he remembered their names Balto, Jenna, Aleu, Alexandria, Vincent, Max, Sam and all the others.

He then suddenly was back on the plain with Aniu and Radulf.

"I remember," Jack managed to stutter.

"Good then our job is done," Radulf said.

"You can find them in Nome," Aniu said.

Jack nodded that he understood.

"Take care of my granddaughter." Aniu said.

"If she still wants me if she ever even wanted me to start with." Jack said.

"Oh she will and never doubt about, if she ever loved her or not because she did and still does," Aniu said before turning around and walking away.

"Wait why are you guys helping me now and not when I just lost my memory," Jack asked curiously.

"Because your memory could turn into despair and get you killed, but now you will need everything to keep your hope up to survive this week," Radulf explained.

"Is it going to be that bad," Jack asked.

"You don't know half of it, but hold on, do it for yourself, your friends and mostly for Aleu," Aniu said.

Then Jack blacked out.

**Sleeping quarters:**

**Slapsh!**

Jack and Storm both got a big bucket of ice cold water over them.

"What the f**k!," They both yelled.

"Sleeping time is over," The man with the bucket said before the other men gave them their food which existed out of some meat with bugs.

The two of them looked at the food with horror.

"They expect us to eat this don't they," Storm said.

"Yep, so let's do it," Jack said before starting to eat the food both the meat and the bugs. Storm soon joined him

After a while the men came and get them to start their training.

**Training court:**

The training was monstrous. There were only breaks after four different exercises and above that each of those exercises also were made for a longer time period.

Above that there were also random floggings where they would get ten whippings with a wipe not to mention that you would get an electrical shock when you weren't fast enough, but Jack and Storm continued pulling the rocks they were attached too.

Jack was concentring extremely hard when suddenly he felt a heavy electrical shock go through him and a burning pain in his left hind leg. The pain was so bad that he almost started crying, but he managed to keep the àtears inside.

_'Don't allow them the pleasure,'_ Jack thought in himself while continuing pulling the sled.

After a few more metres he heard one of the man taking his whip and a few moments later he felt the whip coming down on him merciless attacking his unprotected flesh. He could feel the blood coming out of his wounds and saw it falling on the ground where it colored the snow red.

He continued pulling, but the wounds were starting to hurt worse and worse the more he pulled.

"come on a few more metres and you get a bit of water," one of the men said emotionless.

_'Water, I like the sound of that,'_ Jack thought in himself.

After a few more metres he heard the man say. "Give him some water."

Suddenly he felt ice cold water falling on top of him. "Enjoy the water," The man said while laughing.

Jack started licking a bit of water that had formed a small pool underneath him, but he was freezing the water was ice cold and the temperature was cold as well. He needed to pull the rock a few more metres before they brought him back to the cell together with Storm who didn't look much better than Jack.

**Sleeping quarters:**

"This is a nightmare, but not one we are going to awake from," Storm said.

"Indeed it is not, but we will get out of it and now I have a location for our journey when we get out of here," Jack said.

"Really, Where," Storm asked.

"A town called Nome. I remember it all again and this time nothing will stop me to reach my goal," Jack said.

"Good, in that case I am with you the entire way," Storm said.

"No matter how much they also beat me down I will climb back on my paws until I am broken," Jack said.

"Then that makes two of us," Storm said while both of them looked at the corridor.

**Sleeping quarters 8:00 P.M.:**

Storm and Jack were laying down on the floor and where just done cleaning all the wounds they had gotten today from the whips and the training. Their food had existed out of some kind of awfully tasting meat, but they had eaten it.

They saw a few men coming their way with trimmers in their hands.

Ten minutes later the two dogs were completely naked. It was a strange sight Storm with his pink flesh and Jack with his white flesh. They were brought to some wooden poles and bound to them with a rope after that they were made wet with ice cold water and then they were left alone.

The two were sitting there at least fifteen minutes just sitting silent not moving at all when suddenly they heard a movement and both of them looked to where it came from.

They saw Samantha and the other girls coming from behind some boxes. They saw Jack and Storm ad immediately came over to them.

"Oh my god what did they do to you guys," Samantha asked worried an angrily.

"They have given us an upgraded training," Storm stuttered out before dropping his head again.

"You two are soaked. You will get a cold if we don't warm you guys up," Crystal said worriedly, but Jack and Storm were already back in their dreamy state.

Samantha wet over to Jack and nuzzled herself against his wet skin and the others followed her example.

Emely and Ashley nuzzled themselves against Storm and Samantha, Star and Crystal tried to keep Jack warm which they succeeded in as both Jack and Storm started to get back out of their dream state.

"What happened," Jack asked confused.

"You guys got in a dream state and we needed to keep you guys warm. You guys are soaked so we decided to try and do it on this way," Ashley explained.

"Thank you," Storm and Jack said in unison.

"It's the least we can do for you guys not raping us," Star said.

"Yes, you guys were quite brave knocking yourself out to prevent us from being raped," Crystal said.

"ah, well we are decent dogs," Storm stuttered

The girls chuckled about his nervousness and gave him and Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"That felt good," Storm said.

"I agree," Jack said.

The girls chuckled a bit about their remark. The girls stayed until the two were dry and warm again and then decided that it would be best to go so that they won't get in trouble.

"Hey, how is it actually going with that bet," Jack asked curiously.

"It is going good. That man that won us is a very kind man who owns a scrapyard in the area of Nome and he want us to act as security dogs together with some other dogs that are already in Nome and he is still searching for other dogs," Star said.

"When are you guys leaving," Storm asked a little bit sad.

"Tomorrow evening," Ashley said sadly.

"Why are you sad? You are going to get a good life in Nome," Storm asked.

"And what about you," Ashley asked.

"I am going to sit out my time and then come to Nome as well," Storm answered.

Ashley gave him a kiss and said. "I will wait for you," before turning around and disappeared into a small hole in the wall.

**The next day training court:**

Jack and Storm were resting a bit nearby the fence. It was cold now they had been taken away their warm fur, but at least now the water had less effect on them as their fur was not longer able to hold the water.

Suddenly they heard a voice say. "Jack, Storm behind you guys."

Jack and Storm looked behind them and saw that Runner, Prof, Big Max and Hunter stood behind them.

"Hello, guys you enjoying your freedom," Jack asked.

"Yeah, it isn't great in the forest, but it's a lot better then you guys current situation," Prof said.

Jack and Storm both looked at their naked bodies and Storm said. "Yeah, Jack has his memory back and we now have an location a town called Nome."

"Nome huh, good then that is our objective," Hunter said.

"Yes, the girls are adopted by someone who lives in the area around Nome. They leave tonight and the guy is searching more guard dogs perhaps you can earn yourself a job," Jack said.

"Sounds good, but what about you guys," Big Max asked.

"We will come to Nome from the moment we are free," Storm said.

"Okay, then if you guys think that's the best plan then we will do it, but we will need to get going now those guards will be back soon," Runner said.

"Best of luck guys," Runner, Hunter, Big Max and Prof said before running away.

"You guys too," Jack and Storm said.

Before they continued their training.

**Outside the arena that evening:**

The girls were walking together with a man to a truck were they were one by one loaded in.

"Easy girl," The man said when Star was moving around uneasy through the truck. Star immediately calmed down when he started petting her.

Star was clearly enjoying the treatment he was giving her when the man suddenly got a feeling he was being watched. He looked around and saw a couple of masked dogs that were wearing capes with different colors.

"Hey, there I know you guys you are the ones who gained their freedom." The man said.

Hunter, Runner, Big Max and Prof were looking at him with curious looks.

The man took a dog treat out of his pocket and gave it to them which the four happily accepted.

"You know, I could really use dogs like you for security and to give the dogs I already have a bit of training. What do you say," The man asked.

The four barked as a sign they accepted his offer.

"Good jump in the truck and we can get on our way and by the way my name is Simon," The man said.

The four jumped in the truck were they were greeted by the girls and after a while they laid next to each other.

Simon took his seat on the driver seat and started driving the truck towards Nome.

**Sleeping quarters:**

Jack and Storm were laying in their cell with grins on their face. They had seen how the girls and the others were loaded on the truck to Nome and Storm said. "only we still need to get on our way,"

"Yep, five more days my friend, five more days," Jack replied.

The two talked for a little bit before they fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, people I am bringing you guys another chapter and because it is the national holiday combined with a new king in Belgium so I decided to give you guys two chapters on one day. Please review and if you enjoy the story you could follow it and if you really find this story a good story you might want to think about adding it to your favorites.**


	10. Ultimate gladiators

**Chapter 10 Ultimate Gladiators:**

**two days later Nome:**

Balto, Jenna, the former Delta's, Alexandria, Emerald, Dusty and their children were laying in the scrapyard. The scrapyard was owned by a man named Simon and his brother Harry. The two had taken over an old scrapyard that from what the dogs knew had been from their parents that had died recently.

The two had moved to Nome and had first stayed out of town, but quite fast they had befriended with the population of Nome. They didn't knew much what the two had done before the scrapyard only that they were quite rich. The two were searching for guard dogs to guard the scrapyard.

The two were good news for Aleu, Alexandria, Emerald and the three Delta's as they had been adopted by the duo and were having a good life. Simon had left a few weeks ago to an unknown location saying he was searching for more guard dogs and that he knew an excellent place to find the best fighters.

Suddenly they heard a truck coming their way and quickly looked up and saw it was Simon's truck.

"Simon's back," Aleu exclaimed happily. She had become quite good friends with both Harry and Simon.

"I am curious what he has brought with him," Alexandria said.

They ran to the front of the house where Harry was waiting for his brother as well.

Simon stopped the truck and got out.

"Hello, brother how is it going," Harry asked.

"Good, I have found more dogs for the job," Simon said.

"Good, let them meet the others in that case," Harry said before opening the back of the truck and signalling the dogs to come out

Balto and the others saw a couple of females jumping out of the car and then a few other dogs that were wearing some kind of cape and mask with an red eye on.

The dogs that jumped out of the truck looked nervous towards Balto and the others.

"Hello, there how is it going," Balto asked polite.

"Good, thank you for asking," The female German Shepherd answered.

"I am Balto and this are my family and friends," Balto said before saying everyone name.

"Pleasure to meet you guys my name is Samantha and these are Ashley, Star; Crystal, Emely; Hunter, Big Max; Prof and Runner," Samantha said while pointing at the dog the name belonged to.

"If I may ask what are you guys wearing and why," Kody asked curiously while looking at the masked males.

"A cape and mask and we are wearing it because it's warm and we got it as a gift," Runner said.

"From who," Dingo asked curiously.

From the men who captured us and used us as gladiators until we won our freedom," Hunter answered.

"You guys are gladiators," Dakota asked.

"We were gladiators to be more precise now from what I know we are guard dogs," Prof said.

"Did you guys kill a lot of dogs," Emerald asked nervous.

"More then we would have liked to, listen before you judge us. We are not evil dogs we just wanted to survive," Big Max said.

"There is no one judging you," Jenna said with a sweet voice. The others nodded in agreement.

"We thank you for giving us a chance," Hunter said.

"Why are you guys so sad," Saba asked curious.

"Yeah, you guys escaped right," Kione said.

"We did, but two of our friends are still fighting. They will be free Sunday or death Sunday and there is nothing we can do to help them," Big Max sadly. Crystal came over to him and nuzzled him which made him at least a little bit less sad.

"We are so sorry. We didn't knew that," Saba said ashamed from asking.

"No reason to be. You two didn't knew that." Runner said.

"What are their names? If I may ask," Dusty asked.

"Storm and Jack," Hunter said.

By the name Jack both Aleu and Alexandria started crying softly remembering how he had met his demise by falling into the burning ocean from the cliff.

"Did I say something wrong," Hunter said noticing their tears.

"No, it's just my brother's name was Jack and he died nearly a month ago." Alexandria explained.

"And I kind of had a crush on him, but I wasn't able to tell him," Aleu said.

Jenna went over and nuzzled both girls in an attempt to comfort them.

"Sorry, I didn't knew that," Hunter said ashamed of himself to have reminded the girls without meaning to do it to such a sad moment in their life.

"don't be you didn't knew about that," Aleu said.

"What do you think of a tour around town," Kody proposed.

"Sounds good, I think we will take you up on that offer," Star said.

**Arena two days later:**

Four dogs were sitting before the big double door that gave access to the arena, two of them were Jack and Storm. The two were still naked seeing that their hairs still hadn't grown back, but at least the other dogs didn't make any kind of remarks about it.

The two were looking bad to say the least Jack's white skin and Storm's pink skin were filled with wounds and bruises of the many torture methods that they had been exposed to. The two were nervous. They didn't knew todays rules so it could very well be the two would need to fight against each other.

"However it will go down today it was an honor knowing you," Storm suddenly said.

"I am happy that if I find death today it was with a good friend and partner in the area," Jack said.

Storm nodded and looked back to the door which started to open. The four dogs started walking thought the door where they saw the tribunes where completely full there was almost no walking place anymore. _'They really want to see the bight fight don't they,' _Jack thought.

The man from the VIP-room took the word and said. "Gooday ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final day of our game. Today we choose the ultimate gladiator and for the first time. We are going to allow multiple dogs to survive seeing as we needed to cancel the last milestone because we had not enough gladiators anymore because of a disease so now every dog that survives El diablo is free to go, now let the fight begin," The man said before a door opened and revealed El Diablo.

"Oh, shit," All the dogs said in unison at the sight of the massive black bull that entered the arena.

The few things Jack knew about bull was that the didn't like the color red and that was exactly the color he and the other were covered with. The wounds and some kind of paint was probably enough to piss that bull off.

"Red! I hate red," The Bull yelled.

_'Oh_, crap,' Jack thought before running away. He saw the other dogs also didn't want to clash with the bull as first ones so they followed his example ad ran away from the bull.

_'I knew there was a reason they painted us red,'_ Jack thought in himself while running. He looked back and saw the bull was chasing a black-brown Rottweiler which could only barely avoid the bull's horns by jumping to his right.

_'This is not going good. We are going to need to bring that Bull down quick if we want to win,'_ Jack thought in himself. He turned to Storm who was standing side by side with a Brown Tosa looking at the Bull and asked. "Jack how are we going to bring that thing down?"

"We need to trap him somewhere against the wall to prevent him from charging and kicking as good," Jack replied.

The other dogs nodded that they understood and Jack ran to the bull and yelled. "Hey, hot head over here!"

The Bull looked at him full of rage and said. "Your talking to me?"

"Yeah, you're the only hothead around here beside that guy in the VIP-lounge," Jack replied.

"Your going down," The Bull said angry.

"I don't think so," Jack said before running away

**(Tip: For they who like fitting music search up Bringing down the giant of Saving Abel)**

The bull was chasing Jack with high speed and Jack only barely managed to dodge the bull's charge causing the bull to hit the wall. Jack got back on his paws and started running away to the position the others were waiting followed by the Bull. He went from left to right and did all kind of movements disabling the bull to start another charge.

Jack ran up to another the wall and on the last moment went to his right, but this time the bull had expected this and managed to hit Jack's right hind leg with his horn. Jack felt the pain, but kept on running. He looked behind him were Storm, the Rottweiler and the Tosa were busy attacking the bull by his neck in the hope of bringing him down.

Jack turned around and started charging right at the bull and jumped on the bull's neck. The bull managed to move his neck a bit throwing Jack merciless against the wall.

Jack fell from the bull and was on his back groaning in pain. Barely by conscious. He heard someone yell his name, but he started to lose conscious it was like something was pulling him down in his own mind everything went black, but suddenly he was shot back up and he was back by conscious seeing Storm and the others having the biggest trouble holding the bull.

Jack crawled back on his paws and dust himself back off before charging another time on the bull, but this time he jumped way higher and Jack knew that the N-virus in his body was helping him. He jumped on the bull's neck and started biting and clawing it, but Jack knew that it would not be sufficient to kill the bull and decided that if they couldn't kill it they could wound it.

Jack jumped off the bull and did one thing he would probably never forget. He charged right at the bull from the side and on the moment the bull managed to come from the ground Jack jumped aimed with his sharp claws and cut open the bull's neck.

Jack now got an entire stream of blood over him and the bull collapsed right on top of him.

"Crack!" All the dogs could hear and Storm ad the other tried to get Jack from underneath the death bull.

"Jack you okay? say something man," Storm said desperate while he got the bull of him with help of the others.

Jack started coughing and said "Damn, those thing are heavy!"

Storm smiled and hit him friendly on the back.

"How are you feeling," Storm asked concerned.

"Like crap my chest hurts like hell," Jack answered.

"Okay, buddy we are getting out of here and to Nome so just hold on okay," Storm asked.

Jack nodded while coughing a bit more.

They received a loud cheering and applause from the public before they were signalled to leave the arena.

They got cleaned up a bit and got their cape and mask which they would need as a protection against the cold now they no longer had their fur anymore.

"Good, you have won and now you get a fair chance to get your freedom so we will give you a five minute head start starting now," The man from the VIP-lounge said before opening the door.

Jack, Storm and the two others ran away, but not into the woods no the hunting dogs would surely find them there. They stayed close to the building in the hope of finding a place to hide.

They saw a small hole in the wall that lead into a small room with dog food and an open door where the dogs ran through. Jack started having trouble with his breathing, but didn't slow down. He couldn't not with those dogs on his tail.

They ran through the corridors until they found a stair that led to a dark basement. They went inside and didn't saw anything.

"Man, I don't see anything," The Tosa whispered.

"Me neither," The Rottweiler whispered.

"Where are we," The Tosa asked.

"Somewhere underneath the cell's I think," Jack answered silent.

Jack saw a switch and pulled it suddenly the light went on and they saw a lot of death dog some of them missed some pieces and they saw that there stood a bag with dog food next to it.

"I am going to puke," The Rottweiler said.

"They made us eat our fallen comrades," The Tosa said with horror written on his face.

Jack and Storm also had a look of pure horror on their faces. The thought they enjoyed the meat of their death fellow dogs made them sick.

They heard footsteps coming their way and started running again this time through a door with a stair to the higher levels was behind. They came back into a series of corridors and eventually found something that looked like a garage with a truck parked that was about to take off. The four dogs jumped on the truck, but before the completely took off one of the guard dogs which seemed like the leader jumped aboard and the Tosa said. "Darek!"

"Corius," the guard dog replied spitting out the name like it was a curse.

"I am not going to let you get a way," Darek said angry.

"I don't need to get away dragging your ass to hell with me is the only thing I need to do before the Devil can have me," Corius said before pouncing on Darek and rolling out of the truck.

The truck started to move and Corius said. "Good luck to you guys my journey ends here!"

Then Corius started fighting Darek and right before the other guard dogs managed to reach the fighting duo Corius merciless killed Darek by biting and snapping his neck.

In response the remaining guard dogs jumped on him and merciless ripped him apart.

Jack, Storm and the Rottweiler looked how the Tosa named Corius was ripped into pieces.

"Rest in peace my friend," The Rottweiler said.

Jack and Storm said a last greet as well before making themselves easy in the truck.

"That looked like it was personal. You know why," Storm asked.

"From what I know that Darek guy killed Corius pups and mate in the attempt to capture him.

Storm and Jack nodded that they understood. Corius had fought for a chance on vengeance and he had gotten his vengeance and now he could reunite with his mate and pups in the afterlife.

"I hope he finds them in the afterlife his mate and pups I mean. He was a good guy. He and his family didn't deserve this fate," The Rottweiler said.

We hope that as well," Storm said and Jack agreed to it.

This truck is not going to Nome, but it will bring us quite a bit more into the area of Nome if we follow it a while." Jack said.

"And what are you going to do," Jack asked.

"I will come with you guys to Nome if that's alright then I can think of what to do next there," The Rottweiler answered.

Storm and Jack nodded that they approved his plan.

"By the way my name is Howard." The Rottweiler said.

"Nice to meet you Howard my name is Jack and this is Storm," Jack said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Howard said before he laid his head down signalling he wanted to rest a bit. Jack and Storm also laid themselves down and fell asleep.

**The next day forest:**

The three dogs were awake again and the truck suddenly stopped by a small cabin were the drivers were going to rest a bit Jack guessed. The dogs jumped out of the truck and made their way into the forest.

They walked for a while and Howard said. "You know, I never thought that I would survive the arena the others were stronger than me, but they became insane and died. I couldn't believe I was surviving as long as I did."

"We thought exact the same thing. When we started," Storm said.

After a while they arrived at a big canyon with a river flowing underneath. The only crossing for as far as they could see was a big tree over the canyon.

"That's so nice of the universe to give us a tree trunk to walk over," Storm said sarcastic.

Jack hated to admit it, but if they wanted to get a cross this was the place the would need to do it.

"Why didn't we just follow the road," Howard asked.

"Because that road wasn't going to Nome," Jack replied, but suddenly a bad feeling hit Jack and he saw the others got it too.

"Something is wrong with this place," Jack said and the others agreed.

The peaceful atmosphere was gone and now a threatening one had replaced it.

Then they heard a sound and looked to where it came from and they didn't like what they saw a huge black bear with yellow eyes came out of the bushes.

"Like I said nothing can ever go easy or can it," Jack said.

The bear started to advance on them. Shouldn't he be scared of us because we are with three and he is alone," Howard said.

"I think this bear has dealt with plenty of wolfs before us so I think he isn't scared anymore from bad odds," jack replied.

"Fight or run," Storm asked.

"Run," Jack replied before running towards the tree trunk and ran over it followed by Storm and Howard however when they were halfway they saw the bear was trying to push the trunk off. Jack ran as fast as he could and managed to jump on the other side. Storm jumped as well but didn't quite make it and Howard he managed to hold on to a rock, but was out of the reach for both Storm and Jack to help him.

He fell how he was slipping and said. "Good luck with your journey mine ends here," Howard said before he slipped and fell into the swirling river.

Jack and Storm just looked how Howard was eaten up by the river. They saw the bear walked away again. They said a silent prayer for Howard before continuing their journey.

**meanwhile in Nome:**

Duke the pilot and Harry of the scrapyard were finishing their new airplane. The two had started working on it around the time Simon left to get some more guard dogs and the two were going to test it out now.

"Well, brother I see you two haven't been sitting silent during the time I was gone," Simon said while looking at the airplane.

"Indeed, now let's hope everything goes well and then we can put it into active service for rescue operations," Harry said.

Duke and Harry prepared their stuff for the flight and Duke came past Balto and said. "I will try to not crash this time," before patting him.

Balto nuzzled him in response. Then Duke and Harry got in the plane and took off.

**An hour later forest:**

Duke and Harry were coming back from White Mountain.

"The flight is going as planned," Harry said.

"Thank god, I don't want to crash every time I try something out," Duke replied.

They flied for a while until suddenly the plane was starting to lose height.

"Problems," Harry asked.

"I am afraid so, engines aren't getting fuel anymore for some reason, but tank is still good the meters say," Duke replied.

"Damn, then there is something wrong with the oil pipe, okay it's useless to risk our lives by hoping it will go over try and land somewhere," Harry said.

Suddenly the engines stopped completely causing the airplane to lose height almost immediately.

"Engines are out," Duke said.

"Damn, well land somewhere on good luck because we aren't getting over those pines anymore," Harry said while pointing at a few high pine trees.

Duke tried to land somewhere and everything went good, but the landing gear got stuck on some rock hidden through the snow and Duke and Harry blacked out when the plane hit a tree quite hard.

**On a nearby hill:**

"Humans," Storm noticed while both he and Jack looked how the plain crashed.

"Yep, it does looks like it," Jack said.

"Should we help them," Storm asked.

"Yes, perhaps they can help us find Nome because I am not entirely sure anymore which direction Nome is from now on," Jack replied before both he and Storm made their way over to the crash.

When they were almost there Jack groaned in pain.

"You okay," Storm asked.

"For now I am, but my chest is hurting like hell. That bull got me better then I thought," Jack replied.

Storm then walked next to Jack to support him a bit.

They arrived at the crash site and looked at the plain.

It was a black plain with a familiar name on it Balto. Jack smiled it looks like you are quite famous in Nome Balto. Jack never knew how popular Balto was these days he only knew the town didn't like him before the serum run, but it seems like he had underestimated Balto's popularity.

He saw two men sitting in the plain. one man had blue eyes and blond hair the other had brown hair and green eyes.

"How we wake them up," Jack asked Storm.

"Licking their face perhaps does something," Storm said.

Jack started licking Duke's face and Storm started doing the same with Harry.

After a few minutes the two humans slowly started to move and Jack and Storm started backing up a bit to not give them the impression they were hostiles.

"Awh my head, You okay Harry," Duke said.

"Yeah, I am good. You," Harry asked.

"I will live," Duke said before he noticed two masked dogs looking at them.

He carefully climbed out of the plain and started helping Harry out as well, but they quickly realised that they both had broken their ankle and collapsed in the snow.

Storm and Jack came a bit closer to them and sat down again.

"Are they rescue dogs," Harry asked.

"No, then they wouldn't be alone, but I don't think their hostile either," Duke said.

"Can you guys help us back to Nome," Duke asked.

Both Storm and Jack barked as a sign they accepted.

Duke and Harry both build a construction that looked like a sled for two persons with the two dogs in front.

"You think you are going to make," Storm asked concerned.

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Jack said while groaning a bit before starting to move.

_'Nome here we come and you better be ready for it,' _Jack thought while pulling the sled.

Then the two disappeared into the forest together with the two humans on the sled heading towards their objective Nome!

**Authors Note:**

**Nothing feels better then finishing a chapter you are happy with after you put a lot of effort in it. I would like to ask you guys to please review the story and if you like it add it to your follows so you can see when a new chapter comes out or if you really like it add it to your favorites or the best thing to do just do it all.**


	11. Arrival

**Chapter 11 Arrival:**

**Nome scrapyard 10:00 A.M.:**

Everyone was worried seeing that both Duke and Harry just simply had disappeared. They knew that the two had left White Mountain, but after that there was no sign anymore of the two.

"This is bad. They certaintly crashed, There is no way there is still fuel in that airplane by now," The dogs heard Simon mumble.

"What do you think that happened," Asked a concerned Ashley to Balto.

"I have no idea perhaps something went wrong with the airplane and they crashed; that has happened before," Balto replied.

"Are we going to search them," Kodi asked.

"No, we have no idea were they are last time I only found them because Muk and Luk accidentally without knowing it themselves stumbled on them," Balto answered

"So, what are we going to do then," Emerald asked

"We are going to have to wait until we at least have a more specific location of them," Balto said with a sad voice

Jenna nuzzled herself comforting against him and said. "I know that this is tough for you Balto. You really liked Duke, but we will find them."

"I know. I just hope those two are okay," Balto said.

**Forest unknown hour:**

Two completely masked dogs were pulling an odd looking sled that was made of airplane parts through the snow with two men on it. Jack and Storm had been quite persistent so they had managed to cover a big amount of ground during the night with only a small amount of sleep.

Storm however became more and more worried about Jack's health and his own. Both he and Jack were having trouble with pains on different spots in their body. Storm asked himself how he and Jack looked underneath their capes because it couldn't be a pretty sight.

Open wounds that probably had a crust on them by now, blood of the dead bull and the many bruises probably took away any kind of good natural looks the two ever possessed. The two slowed down a bit as they arrived at some kind of ice bridge that had formed over a deep canyon.

"Great, this place again," Both Jack and Storm heard the man that went by the name of Duke say.

"You know this place," The man that was called Harry asked.

"Yeah, me and Balto crossed this place once and then the ice bridge broke thank god the mail team was there to help us otherwise I would have surely died," Duke said.

_'Dangerous huh, I can live with that,' _Jack thought in himself.

"Ready to cross Storm," Jack asked.

"You bet I am what do we have to lose anyway," Storm asked.

This put Jack thinking _'What if Balto still sees me as an enemy? Oh how stupid of me I always assumed that Balto forgave me, but in reality the reason that he helped was perhaps just because he couldn't watch a someone so close to him die and Aleu I always assumed that I still had a chance with her, but what if there just happened too much. What if Nome is not my second chance just a lost hope,'_ Jack thought in himself.

"Jack you okay," Storm asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just realised that I maybe made a big ass mistake coming to Nome," Jack said.

"How come," Storm asked while they walked towards the ice bridge.

Jack explained what he was thinking about and Storm listened carefully and when Jack finished he simply said. "You never know if you don't try."

The two crossed the ice bridge and when the two dogs were halfway they suddenly heard a few cracks.

"Oh shit, RUN," They heard Duke yell and immediately the two were running as fast as they could over he collapsing bridge. They got on the other side, but the sled was only halfway over the edge and both Jack and Storm pulled as hard as they could to prevent the sled from falling into the canyon.

"Let the mighty spirits help us," Storm mumbled while groaning from effort after a mayor effort from the two dogs the sled made it up the hill edge and both dogs collapsed in the snow from effort.

"Damn for once I am happy we did that exercise with the thousand pound sled back in the arena," Jack said.

"Yeah, never knew such an inhuman exercise would save your life one day," Storm said while patting heavy.

After a minute the two dogs stood back up and continued pulling the sled, but by now it had become night already and they decided to stop for the night.

**Nome scrapyard:**

All the dogs beside Ralph, Kirby, Bryan and Lana were sleeping in the scrapyard as a kind of support for the ones who were missing their human.

Suddenly two white figures appeared and landed next to Balto. The two figures revealed to be a male and female snow goose.

"Balto how is it going with you and your family how are you guys doing," Boris asked.

"Bad, Duke and Harry disappeared," Balto said sadly.

"Oh, son I am so sorry to hear that," Boris said while both he and Stella gave Balto a comforting hug meanwhile Samantha and the other girls together with the former gladiators stared aw struck how the gooses were comforting a wolf hound.

Balto saw this and said. "Guys, meet Boris my adoptive father. Boris these are our new friends."

Pleasant to meet you guys," Boris said.

"Same here, My name is Big Max and these are," Big Max said while naming everyone's name while pointing at the person the name belonged to.

Everyone properly introduced themselves to Boris and everyone seemed to get along well with Boris and Stella.

Then it was time to go to sleep and Balto fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Balto's dream:**

Balto was somewhere in a forest and he looked around. He saw the crashed plane of Duke and Harry, but didn't see them. Then he suddenly stood next to what seemed a like a small path in the forest and he heard something coming.

Suddenly two masked dogs appeared both with red eyes and breathing out fire out of their mouths and everywhere they walked they let the snow melt. They were pulling a sled with Duke and Harry on it and they were heading to what seemed like an ice bridge.

Balto followed them to the ice bridge and saw that when they were halfway the bridge started collapsing. The dogs managed to reach the other side, but the sled fell into the depths pulling the dogs with it.

Balto saw how both Duke and Harry fell into the canyon and he wanted to scream, but couldn't. He saw how the two dogs fell to, but when they hit the bottom of the canyon a huge explosion occurred and he was back at the prisoner's room in the storage facility. Where he saw Jack disappear once again in the burning ocean underneath him.

Something however was different. When Jack had disappeared in the burning ocean the fire in the ocean suddenly formed his face which was howling to Balto before exploding in a huge explosion.

Everything became dark and he suddenly was in a dark room surrounded by Jack, Radulf and Tyrant each with glowing eyes Radulf's eyes were glowing green, Jack's eyes were glowing red and Tyrant's eyes were glowing brown.

They suddenly started speaking all saying. "Death, Death, We are death, We are death, but we have no peace, give us peace Balto, give us peace," They all said in unison with a demonic sounding voice before they suddenly started rotting.

It was a horrible sight all three of them suddenly started rotting until there was no more flesh left and then their bones started changing in dust.

Balto suddenly stood by a lake with two dogs in it Jack and a Golden Retriever and it looked like they were pulled down by something. Balto went over to them and tried to help them on shore, but he couldn't something was pulling them down and whatever it was it was winning.

Balto did everything he could to hep the two, but suddenly some kind of monstrous creature appeared from the middle from the lake and started swimming their way. Balto saw this and tried to desperately get the two dogs unstuck, but it was no use the two dogs were stuck.

The monster reached the two and smiled to Balto like it wanted to say. you were too late. Before it took both Jack and the Golden Retriever by their necks and violently broke them before slowly disappearing with their bodies under water.

Balto looked in Jack's and the Golden Retriever's eyes and saw pure agony in them and he started to cry for failing them.

**Nome scrapyard morning:**

Balto woke up alarmed and looked around him; to his relief there was no trace of anything of the nightmare._ 'Damn, that was one bad nightmare,'_ Balto thought in himself before standing up again and started asking himself if the nightmare meant something and if so what did it mean.

He walked around a bit and looked to the others who were still sleeping. He walked over to Aleu and just looked her sleep.

He sighed sadly. 'Why did Jack need to die,' Balto asked himself. Those two were build for each other. Balto had forgiven Jack for what he had done and what he had wanted to do after all he had a bad childhood.

Above that Jack wasn't evil to the bone the N-virus had just corrupted him, had promised him power that it didn't had, had made beautiful promises to him that it couldn't live up to.

Aleu had cried for days and had refused food for nearly four days after that it had thank god started going a little bit better with her, but Jack's death had scarred her hard.

Not only the fact he died was tragic also the way he died was tragic Aleu was barely a few metres away from him, but she couldn't reach him because of the rock that had fell on the chain that was connected to her collar back then.

Balto did ask himself. _'Why did I get a nightmare about Jack now and not when he just died?'_

Suddenly he felt someone nuzzle against him and saw it was Jenna and like she knew what he was thinking she said. "I know Jack didn't deserve his fate I fully agree with you, but you need to stay strong for Aleu's sake."

"I know, but something weird happened tonight," Balto said.

"Weird," Jenna asked.

Balto the started to explain his dream to Jenna who carefully listened to all the details of his story when he was finished she said. "Perhaps the dreams means something."

"Yeah, but what," Balto asked.

"If it's important then I am sure of it it will be explained in time," Jenna said before giving him a lick on his cheek then she turned around and walked away

Balto also repositioned himself so that Ale wouldn't caught him looking at her. The last thing she needed next to her dead love interest would be a depressed father.

Suddenly he heard an all too familiar voice yell. "Uncle Boris, Uncle Boris!"

Boris was suddenly completely awake and said. "Oh no not those two,' before he was tackled by two polar bears one big one and one small one.

The two bears were shivering and clearly scared everyone woke up from the two and Balto said. "New guys meet Luk and Muk, Muk and Luk meet new guys."

"Now everyone is decently introduced could you tell me why you are one top of me," Boris yelled while freeing himself from the polar bears grip.

"Two very mean looking monster," Muk said.

Luk brabbled something and Muk said. "You are right they did pull a sled with men on."

"Just say it nice and calm," Balto said.

"We were walking in the forest when suddenly two mean looking things who were pulling a sled with two men on it came running right towards us with killing looks in their eyes," Muk said while Luk was imitating the looks of the monsters.

How did these monsters of yours look like," Crystal asked.

"We don't know. You couldn't see them they were completely covered," Muk said.

"Completely covered how did they look then," Runner asked curiously.

"One was completely brown and the other one completely white at least that was the collor of their capes and their mask," Muk said.

"Did you guy notice anything else," Hunter asked.

"Why is this so important," Boris asked confused.

"Just answer please," Prof said.

Luk babbled something and Muk said. "uhuh yeah you are right there was that."

"What," Everyone asked impatiently.

"They had what looked like a red eye on their forehead," Muk said.

"Jack and Storm," Hunter, Prof, Big Max and Runner yelled happily.

"What," All the others yelled surprised.

"Those are their clothes! They survived," The four dogs cried happily.

Ashley felt her heart make a small jump knowing that Storm had survived.

"Where was this," Balto asked.

"In the forest not so really far from Nome," Muk answered.

**Forest unknown hour:**

Storm and Jack were running through the forest with the two men on the thing what needed to resemble a sled, but it was working and that was the most important thing.

The two dogs however had seen the most craziest thing in their life. They had earlier on encountered two polar beers which seemed frightened to death by the two dogs which is quite strange seeing that normally dogs needed to be scared of beers, but it was an odd looking duo anyway so neither of the two really thought anything from it.

Both had other worries. Their lungs were burning and they started feeling dizzy both of them didn't say anything, but both knew that they didn't had very long anymore. They felt exactly like in the nightmare they had last night.

That they were stuck in a lake wit something pulling them down, but they couldn't escape from it and they felt something came closer, but they couldn't see what it was.

Then they saw a town appearing when they existed the forest.

"Nome, we made it," Harry said happily.

"Home sweet home," Duke said.

Storm and Jack both started moving again which was exhausting them even more. They ran until they arrived at what looked like the main street.

All the people and dogs looked at the strange sight of the scrapyard owner and mail deliverer Duke on a improvised sled pulled by some completely masked dogs.

Storm and Jack however barely noticed them anymore as the two were on the edge of fainting. The two stopped before what looked like the local hospital or something like that.

The doctor came out and asked. "My god what happened to you guys and who are these dogs?"

"Plane crash and we don't know they just appeared after we crashed and helped us get here our ankle's are broken we think and we think these dogs also need some medical care," Duke said.

The doctor called the vet outside and the vet took the dogs inside for a check up.

He placed Jack and Storm on separate tables and took off their capes and gasped for breath.

The dogs had many bruises, wounds that looked bad and they were covered with what looked like blood and above that they were naked which is bad seeing they ran through the wild nature even with cape.

He saw one of them was an albino wolfhound with red eyes and the other one was a Golden Retriever he guessed it was hard to tell seeing that the biggest difference between a Golden Retriever and a Labrador was in the hairs and this one had none anymore.

Both dogs seemed to have breathing trouble which probably indicated that they had some broken ribs or something in that nature, but he knew one thing these dogs needed some serious patching up!

Meanwhile without the doctor knowing it Mel had made her way underneath the building and was listened through the air vent. "I need to tell the others," Mel said before taking off.

A little bit later the dog emergency alarm was sounded and a lot of including Balto and the others appeared listening underneath the vent of the vet.

They heard Duke and Harry speak to the vet.

"How do those two look," Harry asked.

"You two found some miracle dogs. I have never seen dogs who managed to run that long with I guess sixty percent lung capacity and so many other wounds," The vet said.

"What is their situation," Duke asked concerned.

"They have tons of bruises and wounds. They are painful, but not dangerous anymore now I cleaned them however both of them needed to have got a serious hit against their ribs both had at least one rib nearly penetrating one lung and both of them have one lung that needs special care in order to become fully operational again.

They also had a lot of blood on them, but it wasn't human I am still waiting on the results, but I am almost sure that it is from a bull. Bull's are popular in dogfights as final battle," The vet said.

"These guys are gladiators is that what you mean," Harry asked.

"I am afraid so. They were wearing a list with what kind of treatments they got, how many kills they have and what kind of food they got and t say the least those are monstrous treatments. They have been shaved naked in order to make them less resistant against cold," The vet said.

"What now," Duke asked.

"Without an owner who wants to pay for the additional treatment for the lungs and for a warm home they will die a slow painful death," The vet said.

All the dogs gasped at that sentence.

"Their lung capacity will go down until they won't be able to get their own food and they will die of starvation, dehydration or from the cold," The vet said.

Duke and Harry looked at each other and then back to the vet and said. "We will pay for the treatment and we will give them a home as well."

"Good to hear now I will let them rest a bit here until they have enough strenght again and then we will give them to your care in the mean time let's get the administration okay," The vet said and both Harry and Duke nodded in agreement.

Balto suddenly walked away from the others. "Dad, where are you going," Kodi asked.

"I am going to see if they allow me to see them," Balto replied before walking further away.

Balto and his family and friends were now standing before the vet and when the door opened the vet asked. "Hey, Balto do you need something?"

Balto pointed at the room with the new dogs in.

**Vet unknown hour:**

"Ah you want to meet the new ones, well that's okay, but don't expect much of them they seem to be sleeping," The vet said before allowing Balto and the others in the room with the new dogs.

"If there is anything just come and get me I will leave the door open," The vet said before leaving the room.

Jack and Storm were laying on the beds with most of their body underneath a blanket.

Balto first went over to the Golden Retriever with the name of Storm following the paper that was hanging on the bed. Ashley also jumped on the bed and looked at Storm tears forming in her eyes as she saw the many wounds he had gotten.

Balto then went over to the wolfhound that went by the name of Jack. He jumped on the bed and looked at Jack and he completely froze.

Jenna noticed this and asked. "Balto everything alright?"

"It's Jack," Balto stammered out.

"Now everyone was coming over to Jack and Aleu and Alexandria mouths fell open from utter astonishment before them laid a naked, very hard beaten up Jack, but still Jack.

"Brother," Alexandria managed to stutter out, The three Delta's also took a closer look and said. "Delta one,"

"You know him," Samantha asked curiously.

"Yes, we thought he was death," Aleu said.

Suddenly they heard. "Awh my head, Jack where are we?" Everyone turned around and saw Storm was awake.

"Storm," Ashley said happily before quickly jumping back on his bed

"Ashley, where am I and where is Jack," Storm asked confused. Everyone moved themselves to give Storm a good look on Jack.

"Jack man, what happened to you," Storm said while trying to get up, but he felt a pain everywhere when he tried to get up.

"Better question what happened to both of us," Storm asked.

Ashley explained everything and Storm stayed awfully calm under it when she was finished he asked. "What about those two humans we brought with us?"

"They plan on adopting you two, they are also our humans so we will be living under the same roof," Ashley said while blushing heavy.

"Good to hear the future isn't that bad," Storm said when suddenly they heard a bit of groaning from Jack as he woke up.

"My head is killing me, Storm where are we," Jack asked. Then he saw Balto, Aleu, his sister, his former helpers, his old and new friends. "Wow, so I am really death huh. Storm are we death," Jack asked.

"Nah, just really messed up," Storm replied.

"Hello Jack remember me," Balto asked.

"Yes, I remember all of you, I remember everything. Now the question is what now," Jack asked.

"Well, we forgave you so we are all cool again so it's up to you," Balto said.

"Cool again, I like that so I guess I am staying then," Jack said.

"Listen up it is late. We will talk tomorrow more is that okay," Balto asked.

"Yes, see you tomorrow then," Jack said before Balto and most of the others left except Ashley, Aleu and Alexandria.

"Is it okay if we stay with you guys," The girls asked.

"Yes, of course," Jack and Storm said in unison.

Ashley nuzzled herself against Storm and Aleu and Alexandria nuzzled themselves against Jack.

"I missed you brother, I thought you were death," Alexandria said.

"Can't blame you the first few days I didn't feel myself alive either," Jack replied before looking at Aleu.

"I am sorry," Jack said against Aleu.

She looked at him and asked. "For what?"

"For everything I did to you. This perhaps is too late, but at least I said it then Aleu I really like you and I mean like more than just a friend and I am not worth someone like you or Alexandria, but I just want you to know how I feel even if you don't feel the same," Jack said.

Aleu looked at him and then gave him a kiss and said. "I do feel the same thing for you and never talk like that again about not being worth me or your sister for you are worth us," Aeu said while nuzzling herself against him.

"Yeah next time I hear you talking like that I will not hesitate to hit you on your head for it," Alexandria said while nuzzling herself against Jack.

Jack happily accepted the warmth both his new girlfriend and his sister were giving him because he was still ice cold.

For the change Jack actually wanted to see what the other day would bring. _'Perhaps life isn't always cruel,'_ Jack thought in himself before falling asleep.


	12. Adjustments

**Chapter 12 Some adjustments:**

**Nome unknown hour vet office:**

Jack and Storm both suddenly woke up and looked around them to both their relief they no longer were in the arena with the loud sirens and the annoying light instead they were laying on a nice warm bed in a room were the sunlight was coming slowly in.

Jack looked next to him and saw his girlfriend Aleu laying against his right side and his sister Alexandria against his left side. Storm saw Ashley was laying against his left side and he had his left fore leg around her.

The two looked at each other and decided that they were not willing to leave their comfortable position just yet.

After about an half hour Aleu and Alexandria and Ashley all slowly woke up and saw an awake Jack/Storm laying next to them.

When the two boys noticed the girls were awake they both asked. "Good morning slept well?"

"Wonderful," the girls replied.

"I am going to check out what the others are doing I will be back in half an hour or so brother," Alexandria said before taking off.

When Alexandria was gone Aleu started nuzzling herself closer to him and started using her tail to run over his spine.

Jack clearly enjoyed this treatment as he was relaxing himself after about five minutes Aleu stopped and Jack decided to treat her on such treatment to.

He used his naked tail to run down her spine. He was sure of it his treatment wouldn't be as good as hers because his tail had no hairs on them for the moment, but she did seem to enjoy it.

Jack looked over to Storm and Ashley and saw Ashley was doing the same thing only on Storm's belly instead of his spine which he seemed to appreciate as well.

"I am extremely happy that I found you again," Aleu said before giving him a lick on the cheek.

"I am also happy that I found you again and that you forgave me," Jack said.

"You are not a bad person so there is no reason for treating you like one," Aleu said before getting up and walking towards the door. Jack quickly followed her together with Storm and Ashley.

They headed right to the scrapyard were the others were waiting on them. Balto immediately saw how Jack and Aleu were walking side by side and knew the two were now something more then just friends.

"Enjoyed your rest Jack," Balto asked.

Jack blushed lightly knowing he was meaning him sleeping next to Aleu and Alexandria. "Yes, best sleep I ever had," Jack replied while stuttering a bit.

Balto chuckled a bit about his nervousness and said. "No reason to deny it you like Aleu."

Jack blushed and said. "It is indeed true I love her with all my heart and it seems I was right about you not being someone that can is easy to deceive."

"Well, my blessing you already have," Balto said.

"I am honored that after all I have done you still have this much faith in me," Jack said.

"Your love for Aleu has been proven long ago no reason to doubt about it now has yet been given," Balto said.

"By the way I told your new friends what has happened and no worries they all understood so don't expect anyone giving you an hard time," Balto said.

Jus then the others came their way and Runner said. "No, worries Jack we completely understand your position it was wrnog what you tried to do, but somewhere your feelings where normal and besides it was the N-virus that made you do the worse things."

The others nodded in agreement to what Runner said and Jack said. "Thanks, for your understanding and I will make sure of it that that unfortunate event won't repeat it self anymore."

"There you guys are," They heard Harry, Duke and Simon say. They looked to them and heard. "Jack and Storm we need to give you the new things for your lungs," Simon said.

Storm and Jack looked at each other then they looked to their girlfriend before they followed the three guys.

**Scrapyard half an hour later:**

The dogs were all waiting for Jack and Storm to see how they looked. Then they suddenly heard some steps coming their way and looked to where they came from and saw two naked dogs with some kind of vest protecting their forelegs and their back with red googles on and a tube running from their noses over their heads and somewhere underneath the vest on their backs coming their way.

"And how do you like our new temporarily look," The one with the white flash said.

"Jack," Aleu said.

"Yes, that's my name," The white one said.

"Storm," Ashley asked the one with the pink flesh.

"That's my name," The pink one said.

"What happened to you guys," Saba asked.

"We just got the equipment to survive, but if I heard correctly this is only for two weeks," Storm answered.

"Yep, two weeks with this respirator on and we will be back on the good track with our lungs," Jack said.

"It's good to hear that you guys will be okay again," Star said.

"Yes, you guys had us worried," Emely said.

"Yes, we will try not to make a habit of that," Storm said while grinning.

"You better don't," Ashley whispered in his ear before giving him a lick on his cheek causing Storm to blush.

Jack needed to keep himself from laughing at the sight. Aleu noticed this and gave him a lick as well causing him to blush as well.

Jenna leaned to Balto and whispered in Balto's ear and whispered. "I think Aleu finally has what she deserves a lovely home and a good boyfriend."

Balto whispered back. "Yes, I think that she will have everything she needs for the moment." before nuzzling Jenna.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, another story done think I can get a few reviews of you guys if you liked the story or not?**

**In any case I have a sequel planned which will be a crossover between Balto and Ice age and also something fun like a truth and dare with the characters and I think I will do a couple of fun stories with this cast like a few horror/ adventure you get what I mean I few fun side stories, but then I will represent them more as humans (not as humans human like) in those stories.**


End file.
